Minion
by Katlana Child
Summary: .Threequel to Officer Diggs and Hostage. Genevieve's successor has taken Mal's eldest son, Daniel, under her wing. What will Kenna Fallon, at age 18, do to save her brother? *18 Years After Hostage*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :D I'm BAAAACK!**

**You know, it's been really boring without Haltalia. I'm sad it's over, because that was something I really enjoyed writing. Who knows; there might be a sequel to the series! After all, this is basically the Threequel to the Officer Diggs series-even though I specifically said there was no way to continue after Hostage. However, I found a way and it doesn't involve the dogs as much, but it still brings in the main characters, including a new Fallon child, Jay Lynn.**

**I really miss constantly updating on this site. Unfortunately, my brain is refusing to write good-ly. :)**

**ALSO: I am thinking of discontinuing Fable of Death for two reasons;**

**Major Writer's Block**

**My Fable 3 game disc cracked and I have no clue what happens next. (You think after playing the game at least four times, all the way through, I would remember, but no, I have absolutely no clue.)**

**And to add; I am now on my knees, begging! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE GIVE ME MORE VIDEO IDEAS! Haha! I just discovered why my movie maker was being stupid and since I fixed it, I can have four hours to myself to make a _good _quality music vid. In fact, check out my most recent one; Sorry For Party Rocking (Clean Version)-Cause of Death Sims. It features Ken and Mal and an unforgettable trip to Vegas.**

**I do have one request currently, but I don't have access to the song just yet. Plus I have the Volume 5-7 trailers, but I can't remember a thing from Vol. 5, (Which came out about a year ago; crazy, right?) So, I have to play Vol. 5 and 6 again in order to make the trailers.**

**Which brings me onto my next subject (and sorry for dragging on, but it's been awhile!) This Weeks Now Airing. I am now, officially, a Blaise/Redbird Shipper! Haha! Oh my, this weeks episode was awesome! Aside from the annoying, 'Quick! Choose One' answers, I had a lot of laughs near the end; especially with what went on between Blaise and Jeremy. My brother in the next room probably thinks I'm a spazz now, but who cares? Cause of Death for the win! Do you guys like the Blaise/Redbird shipping or do you have another favorite ship involving either Blaise or Redbird.**

**I've also been thinking about posting original stories on Fictionpress. I really want to try it out and see what people think of my original ideas, that and I'm just not working too well with the Fanfiction nowadays. I'll still post, but they won't be as frequent as they were before.**

**And to close, I just want opinions on this new story. I have already written a few chapters of this, and many more stories, but I really wanted to post this one. Tell me what you think. Also, if you do have a video request, I would be more than happy to actually DO SOMETHING while I have this whole week to myself. Thank you for being awesome readers and reviewers and most of all; a family that I can turn to and share with. You're all awesome! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Minion

I've never been a huge family person. I mean, I loved the awkward get-togethers and who doesn't love when their dad tries to hook them up with the neighborhood boys; but really? I was a loner.

My name is Kenna Angela Fallon. You probably recognize the last name, huh? My parents are the famous, Mal and Natara Fallon! I have an older brother and a younger sister. Their names are Daniel Jacob and Jay Lynn Anita.

Let me tell you a little about each sibling;

First, Daniel. My brother has been my inspiration. When I was having a bad day at school, whether it be Jr. High or even High School, he'd take me out to lunch. Of course, since I recently graduated, that stopped. Daniel has always dreamed to be the SFPD Captain, just like Dad. He is currently 21 and working towards that dream.

Jay Lynn is Mom's pride and joy! She is the smart one in our family. She also wants to work for the SFPD, but as Data Analyst, just like my parents' friend, Amy Chen. Jay Lynn is 16. Though I am jealous of her popularity amongst our parents, she's still my little sis, and I constantly watch over her.

I guess you can say Family is First to us. And it always will be.

Now, and I'm just guessing, you're probably wondering more about me. There's not much to it, really.

I'm 18; just graduated. I, unlike my siblings, do not want to work at the SFPD. For the life of me, I could not profile or run fast enough to catch a criminal. I'm a spectator...And a caretaker. I work at an animal shelter and I occasionally stop by the station to check up on the dogs that have claimed their home there.

Little did I know that all of this would change in just a few short weeks.

-C.O.D-

"Guess who just got appointed as Head Detective," Daniel boasted as he strode through the door, a German Shepard flanking his side.

"My bet is on Thresh," Jay Lynn joked with a smile, indicating towards the mutt that never left my brother's side.

Dad followed behind Daniel, smiling proudly. He was very fond of Daniel; his only son. I don't blame him. Having Jay Lynn as a daughter, you only get the recent gossip of her 'boyfriend-that-doesn't-know-that-they're-together-YET' (Yet being the key word) and other girls she absolutely hated...Dad needed a male to talk to about guy things.

"No," Daniel finally answered and the jerked his thumbs towards himself. "This guy, baby!"

Mom entered the room just as he announced this. She smiled slightly. "That's great, Honey! I bet Angie is very proud of you!"

I smiled slightly. Dad absolutely hated it when Mom mentioned Angie as if she were practically family. You see, Angie is the daughter of Kai and Amy Kalaba. Something clicked between her and Daniel and BAM! They started dating and are pretty serious now. Since Daniel just got a promotion, I wouldn't be surprised if he came home with a diamond ring for her.

"Oh, she will be," Daniel answered. "I haven't told her yet, but I will. And you know what that means..."

Jay Lynn started humming that annoying wedding song and Mom laughed.

"Let's just hope Kai won't ruin this," Dad grumbled and he joined my mother's side.

I look at my family now and wonder why something could have gone wrong. Daniel was thinking of marrying his High School Sweetheart, I was applying for colleges here and there, and Jay Lynn was increasing her social popularity at a surprising rate. Why would something go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Okay, before I do replies, I want to thank you all! :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-PlayingWithColdFlames**  
**I could drink to that. :) Thank you for the review and thank you for taking the time to read.**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
**I love how when I ask for suggestions, you freely give them to me! :D Well, I listened to the song and you're going to have to give me a while to work it out. I love the idea, but I need a bit more time. :D Thank you for the request, the review, and for reading! :D**

**-mozzi-girl (Molleh!)**  
**I have to admit, I love getting your reviews. You're such a nice person, not just to me, but to everyone on this board. :D Thank you so much! :D Keep being Beastleh!**

**-BreezyFan**  
**Hehe! Thanks and as for Genevieve's successor part, that'll be partially revealed next chapter. :) Thank you!**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Thank you! :D I'll try to update every so often.**

**Thanks for the reviews again, everyone. And especially thank you for reading!**

**Okay, quick tidbit; I didn't know there were Cause of Death Confessions! Haha! I just found the tumblr and I sent in my own confession. :)**

**Also, I was at the Orthodontist today waiting for my mom to come pick me up, so I played Cause of Death (Domestic Disturbance Pt 1 & 2). This one guy looked over my shoulder and said,**

**"Oh, this is my favorite part; When they first arrive in the neighborhood and have to prove their worth to the others."**

**I was literally shocked. Haha! That absolutely made my day. Ah, the joy of meeting Cause of Death fans in public that you don't know.**

**Anyway, enjoy this section. I might not post for a few days, and I am going to a camp from Monday to Saturday, so I won't be posting then, either. Thanks again and have a good day/week.**

* * *

I stepped into the precinct, a large German Shepherd following behind me, clipped to a leash. I greeted several officers as I made my way to the kennels.

"Hey Kenna," Daniel greeted, falling into step. "I thought you had an important date...Or is Rascal here the lucky mutt?"

I playfully socked my brother's arm and rolled my eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the streets with Dad?"

He shrugged and opened the door to the kennels for me. "Slow day. In fact, Dad decided to take the day off to spend time at home."

"He's been doing that a lot, lately," I grumbled as I pushed Rascal into his assigned cage. What I had said was entirely true. My father wasn't very old; mid-fifties. He's one of those guys who, no matter what the age, still runs around like he's twenty. You know, despite his knee injury.

"You can't blame the guy," Daniel replied with a shrug. "You don't know how hard it is to run a super organized police station and have a family at the same time. Even I'm stressed out, and I don't do half as much as Dad."

I shrugged and supported my weight on one of the cage bars. "I don't blame him, since he is the one making sure we can sleep at night. But seriously...I miss the old 'Dad'. Remember when we were little, he used to take us on ride alongs?"

Daniel smirked. "He still does that with Jay."

"I meant when _we_ were little, before Jay Lynn was even in the picture."

Daniel shook his head, his mischievous smile still tugging at his lips. "Of course I do." He sighed heavily. "Man...I miss those days. Everything was so fun and we didn't worry about getting married or applying for college..."

"Or looking good for a fake boyfriend," I added for Jay Lynn's sake, making Daniel laugh.

"That too..." He straightened up and nodded towards the door. "I should get going. Dad told me to watch the building while he's gone. And as much fun as it is to reminisce with my sis...I like being around my fellow cop-buddies." He walked towards the exit and faced me once more. "Oh, and I think Vadar over in Kennel Three needs to have his kennel cleaned. It smells like something that would be growing in Theo's room."

Theo was Angie's little brother; a perfect representation of his father. He was 18 now and you'd think he would at least straighten up a bit, but no. Nothing seems to work out for that kid.

As Daniel exited, I trudged to Vadar's cage and stared him down. Sometimes...I hated my job.

-C.O.D-

After a long day of running to and from the park, playing fetch with some hyper-active K-9's, and even sitting down with some of the shelter dogs for a quick nap, I finally returned home. I greeted my mother with a hug and placed myself at the dinner table, where she sat. She was looking through a laptop, glasses perched on her thin nose. She looked much older now than the pictures of her that scattered themselves among the house. However, Dad says she never lost her beauty and I agree.

I always looked up to my mom. She was heroic, brave, kind, merciless and so many other amazing words! She taught me how to ride a bike and to drive a car. Through thick and thin, she was always there. I could tell she didn't like quitting her job at all to become a full-time mom, but she explained that everyday, things got better when she saw us succeeding in our daily activities. So sappy.

"How was work?" she asked me, smiling at the computer screen.

"Same old, same old," I reply dully. "The only exciting, non-scheduled thing that happened was...Well...Actually, that happens every day. I had to clean Vadar's cage five times. Such a messy dog."

Mom gave me a smile, looking over her laptop. "You handle the dogs so well," she commented before returning to her work. "I wouldn't be surprised if your father hired you to work constantly at the station."

No. I had already made a vow that I was never going to work at the SFPD. Yes, I know I'm probably just seeking attention, but I am not one for death. With animals, it was different, but it still hurt. With people...I can't imagine how hard that will be.

Before I could release a verbal thought, my dad strolled into the room and smiled widely. He always had this friendly appeal about him; that's why everyone liked him at the station. He was a funny guy. He bent over to my mom's height and looked over her shoulder at the computer screen. My mom allowed this for a few seconds before turning on him.

"Do you mind?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course," my dad replied and gently kissed her. I just shook my head and smiled. Though my daddy seemed tough on the outside...He was a HUGE romantic.

"I heard something about giving a certain someone a job at the SFPD," my dad finally said and looked towards me. "Is Kenna actually considering a full-time job?"

I smiled. "Sorry Dad, but no. I just like stopping by to check on the dogs, and that's it."

"Ah," my dad continued, "I see." I'll admit, both my parents were a little upset that I refused to work at the station. Like I said, I'm not a big fan of death and murder.

"But I'll keep visiting, if that makes you feel better," I added quickly.

My dad only shrugged. "Sure, sure. I understand, Kenna." He stood up straighter and sighed. "Is Daniel home yet?" he asked.

As if on cue, both Daniel and Angie burst through the door. Both had huge grins plastered to their face. My dad tried not to look disappointed and smiled as well. "What's with the psycho grins?"

"Guess who's going to become a Mrs. Fallon?" Daniel asked and he held up Angie's left hand that bore the new engagement ring. My mom gasped and Dad widened his eyes.

"No way!" my mom said and ran over to hug the two. Angie laughed happily as she accepted the hug. Mom always liked Angie. "That's great!"

I looked at my dad and waved over towards the trio. "You better join the hug, Dad," I stated. "After all, she's going to be your new daughter-in-law."

Mal stifled a groan and obeyed my command, putting on a fake smile and laughing as well. I couldn't help but giggle quietly. Just wait until Kai figures out.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's pretty short, sorry! But I had to reply! Seriously guys? I post this, go to bed, and the next morning; 5 reviews. I know that isn't a lot for some people, but it's like Thanksgiving Dinner to me. Thank you all so much! :D I didn't know ya'll liked this story so much. I have a few important announcements after the replies, so stay tuned!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-BreezyFan**  
**Yeah, it could be worse. I mean, Theo, their son, could be marrying Kenna. Now that would be a PARTY! :) Yup! Though, Nat hasn't officially left the crime-fighting world. ;) And I know, right? I mean, in the game, I absolutely die whenever he sort of confesses that he has something for Natara. In fact, did you see that quote where he said, "This is the car I've always wanted, and I figure that if you want something, you have to go for it…Because if you don't, it might get away from you." I haven't played that episode, but I when I saw this, I had a little, 'Awwwwww' moment. Mal is such a cutie. :D Thanks for the review and for reading!**

**-Things In Ink  
Thank you! And Ikr! I was super surprised to find a fan...At the Orthodontist! :D And Under My Skin...I have to admit, that was one of my favorites because of the extreme intensity. In fact, I might just go play it again. :D Also, I have to say, my ultimate favorite out of all...I am kind of torn between Volume 1 (Because that's the Volume that started it all!) Lights, Camera, Murder Part 1 & 2, Domestic Disturbance Part 1 & 2, and Volume 8. Though, I kind of don't like Volume 8 because of Ken's death. Can you believe it's been a volume since we last saw him? Aw, I'm sad now. Anyways! Thank you for your comments. I'm glad you're starting to like Kenna. :) Thanks for the review and for reading!**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear  
Before I continue, I have to say, I am loving your latest fic! :D I know I already reviewed it, but seriously...It blew me away! Haha! Best one I've read in a while.  
Anyways, thank you for your review. And I totally agree; just the idea of Kalaba becoming related to Mal by their children getting married to each other makes me smile. :) Oh, and quick question; Did you send Shelby a friend request on Facebook? The same Shelby that occasionally posts on the Cause of Death boards? And did you also make that All Things About Cause of Death Tumblr or was that someone else. (I am following it!) Just wondering. :D Thank you again!**

**-mozzi-girl (Molleh!)  
You're very welcome! Yay! I love reviews! Haha! And I'm glad you're liking this story! Thank you so much for your support, Beast! :D Keep being Beastly!**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep  
Thank you! And yes! I just saw that today after I read this and I did reply. I'm so glad you liked it! :D Thank you again!**

**Okay, I don't want to drag on, so here goes;**

**I started using Tumblr! So far, I am following four Cause of Death blogs, I've created my own CoD Blog, and I'm working on a separate one for stories and videos. I'm pretty new to this, so bear with me. If you have any advice, please feel free to share. The more help I get the better I can be! **

**And I've been reading a bunch of Cause of Death posts; Omg...Whoever makes them (And I know a few of you do) are freakin genius! :D**

**Also, last bit of news. I know I stated that my Fable 3 game had been destroyed (or at least wasn't working) but I actually FIXED IT! :D I was very happy about that. I still haven't written anything for Fable of Death, but since I fixed the game, and I have to play it again, I can assure you that there will be a chapter soon!**

**I'll give you the Tumblr links and such when I'm done! Thank you and enjoy, you awesome readers, you!**

* * *

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Kai shouted, spitting out his water.

"Yup," my dad sighed, "your daughter is one of us, now." He shook his head and looked towards my mom, who smiled.

"Mal's just being a grump," she commented. "But seriously, it's great to have you guys combined into our family."

"Hear that," Theo called out, "We're going to be related to the almighty Fallons, Angie!"

In celebration of the engagement, Angie invited us to her parent's house for a dinner, where she planned to reveal the news to her parents. After announcing, Amy squealed with joy while Kai gleeked.

"And oh, how it pleases me to be related to my co-worker," my dad grumbled and my mom kicked him from underneath the table. He grunted in pain and shot her a look.

"I know, right!" Kai commented after cleaning up his mess. "I never thought I'd be related to you, Maligator! I mean, I had a feeling back when you first became captain and Amy had Angie and Natara had Danny, but I didn't think it would become a reality! Then they started dating and..."

"Congratulations," Amy cut Kai off. "To both of you."

I glanced over at Daniel who smiled towards Angie. Jay Lynn rolled her eyes and leaned over to me.

"Just wait; they're going to be living in our house and their kids are going to drive us INSANE!"

"You know I can hear you," Daniel retorted, smirking. "And I already bought us an apartment."

Clever banter flew back and forth for the rest of the night. I was almost relieved to go home after Angie and Daniel began planning the wedding.

But I'll have to admit, it was a pretty fun wedding.

About two months later, Daniel and Angie were married. Kai accidentally set a tree on fire during the reception, and I met some attractive second cousins.

All was well...Until Daniel returned from his honeymoon.

-C.O.D-

It was like any other day at the San Francisco Police Department. I was coming in to check on the dogs once more, when one of Daniel's friends approached me.

"Hey Kenna," he greeted. His name was Keith. He had nice 'Californian' skin; and by that I mean he was perfectly tan. His sandy blonde hair hung in his face, barely hanging above his ocean blue eyes. He was strongly built and always craved an adventure. He smiled towards me, perfect white teeth gleaming. "Have you seen Daniel?"

"No," I replied, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No," Keith replied and shrugged, "I came in to work this morning and I couldn't find him. Your dad is also looking for him. I thought you would know."

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head slightly. "I wish I knew. I've been at the shelter almost all day. He might be hung over from his honeymoon, though. He just got back."

Keith nodded. "I see. Well, if you see him, tell him to get his lazy butt over here or I'll have to do it myself."

I gave him a smile. "Good luck with that." Before I could walk away, he called out to me.

"Kenna!"

"What?" At this point, I thought he was going to say something important; something that needed attention. I was expecting something great; in fact, I was confident.

"Vadar's Kennel needs cleaning. Oh, and I don't think a baggie is going to cut it."

"Aw, COME ON!" I shouted, catching a few confused glances from the surrounding officers before taking my course into the K-9's kennels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short, but it's something. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Because he's Kai, and Kai's is just awesome. :) Okay! Just making sure! Decided to accept it! And no, thank you for following my Tumblr! Haha! Seriously though, thanks for everything. You're awesome! :D**

**-mozzi-girl**  
**Ooh! I've always adored the idea of the Kalaba Family/Fallon Family coming together. :D And trust me; Daniel will turn up soon. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing! You're such a Beast! :D (Oh! And I started reading Capital Holiday again, because I lost track, and I am loving it! I'm on Chapter 12 and I am going to continue as soon as I'm done with this. :)**

**Just a quick update;**

**I'm still dealing with Tumblr.**

**I spent most of today just reviewing Fable 3 and hopefully, the next chapter of Fable of Death will come out soon. **

**Quick Reminder-From Monday to Saturday, I will be gone at a camp. I will not be able to write, review, or read the fan fics until I get back. And since my family is in town, I might not actually post until Sunday or Monday.**

**The next chapter is when the 'fun' starts happening. :)**

**Thank you, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

* * *

Throughout the day I received questions about Daniel's whereabouts. I wasn't worried, mainly because of the honeymoon, but that shouldn't have kept him from going to work.

To make sure my theory was correct, I drove to their apartment. The funny thing about this place was that my dad used to live here. And when he got married to my mom, they stayed here until after Daniel was born. They didn't have the same apartment room; mostly because it was covered in bloodstains from many encounters from killers.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently. As soon as Angie opened the door, I asked,

"Have you seen Daniel?"

She raised an eyebrow and beckoned for me to enter the room. I did so, and she led us to a couch.

"Is he here?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"He left this morning to go to work. He said it was pretty important that he made it there on time," she replied. "Wasn't he there?"

"No," I answered and hang my head. Like usual, I always thought of the worst possible answer. _He's dead. They're going to find his body soon._

Ever since I was little, I always had a problem with thinking negatively about everything. When I was around six, my parents did return home for the longest time. I thought they had been killed and we were never going to find their bodies. But just before midnight, they returned looking flustered.

"The front tire popped," my dad assured.

Also, when Jay Lynn was born, Mom's water broke at work. Dad rushed her to the hospital and we didn't hear a single thing about it until it was all over. Dad called Grandma and told her to call us and the first thing she said was,

"Your mother is in the hospital." I started crying right then and there because I thought she had gotten hurt with the baby. But soon enough, Dad came home and took us to the hospital where I met my fatigued mother and my sleeping baby sister.

I was lost in my thoughts when the door opened. Daniel trudged in, a stony expression etched into his face.

"There you are!" I cried, standing up. "Where were you?"

He pushed passed me and entered his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I looked back to Angie who just shrugged.

"I'm sure he's alright," she stated. "But thanks for coming over, Kenna. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah," I replied and looked back towards the door. Something was wrong...Very wrong.

-C.O.D-

"And he just walked passed me," I explained to my parents, recalling the whole experience. My dad frowned slightly.

"Maybe he's tired," my mom said, trying to come up with a logical explanation.

"But where could he have been that made him so tired?" I replied back.

My phone began to vibrate and I glanced at the Caller ID; _Keith_.

"Oh," I said, raising an eyebrow. "I got to take this; it's Keith." I stood up and secluded myself in our den. As soon as I answered, Keith sighed in relief.

"Hey Kenna," he greeted. "Did you ever find your brother?"

"Yeah," I answered. "He came home when I was talking to his wife."

"Well, can you please tell him to pick up his frikkin phone? There's been a murder and he's needed ASAP."

I frowned. "Murder? Who's the vic?"

"Kiara Holland; Mayor Holland's daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

**It's kind of short, but it is _something_.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-mozzi-girl (Da Beast!)  
Aww, poor Seth. ;) And guess who's now following you? :) I have 2 Tumblrs; One for Cause of Death Stuffs and the other for my writing. My Writing Tumblr is Katlana C.'s Blog and the Cause of Death one is titled, 'Cause of Death-Fan Blog'. Both are still in construction as I try to figure things out, but they're alright for now. And I finished Capital Holiday! Woohoo! :D I adored it! And it deserves the 6000 hits. It's worth that and so much more. You're a brilliant writer and I am now intrigued by your works. Keep writing and keep being so Beastly! :D Thank you!**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear  
Eh, I don't blame you. Seth is truly a pain in the arse, and like father like child in some situations. Let's just see how this plays out. :D Thank you!**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep  
Thank you so much! :D I'm really glad you're liking this story!**

**Quick notice;**

**Tomorrow is my last posting day. I already have tomorrow's chapter written out and hopefully I can quickly edit and write next week's chapter. I am also restarting my writing on Fable of Death and I'm actually getting somewhere now! :D Sorry for the inconvenience on that one.**

**And yes, I am a Blaise/Jeremy Shipper. :)**

**Please enjoy! I know it's not really the best, but I did enjoy writing it. Thank you for everything! :D**

* * *

I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed my keys from the counter and walked out of the house. My parents shared confused glances before I slammed the door.

You see, when I was younger, Kiara and I were the best of friends. We had our own group in school and my parents were happy that I was at least making friends; mainly because I was the kind of person who loved dogs more than humans. Everything went downhill when I wanted to have a 'playdate' and Dad needed to know her last name. When he saw that it was Holland, he got upset and told me that I wasn't allowed to play with her anymore.

Being very young, I got angry with my dad and told him off, receiving some well-deserved time-out time. I didn't know the feud that went on between my parents and the mayor.

Kiara and I decided to just talk at school, regarding the situation. We weren't as close as we were in elementary school, but were did rely on each other for many things.

Hearing that my friend had been killed; it outraged me. I now understood why my mother left her 'business' career behind after the death of her friend.

I called up Keith once more for directions and I arrived at the scene shortly after. The sickly smell of blood hung in the air. The yellow crime-scene tape sent me a cold greeting as I approached Keith. He looked down at the body, frowning.

"Keith," I called out and he looked towards me.

"Kenna," he began, his voice rising to a protest. "Please...This case is too personal for you."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," I snapped and approached the crime scene. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Kiara looked like she had been bludgeoned to death, which sickened me. I kept a calm composure as I further examined the scene. Her face was crushed from the murder weapon, blood pooling around her head. If I wasn't mistaken, you could just faintly make out bits of brain matter and shards of her broken skull in the scarlet sea.

"Maybe you should go," Keith suggested, grabbing my bicep. "I know she was your friend, Kenna...But even I know when to draw the line when cases hit this close."

"Well, until Daniel can get his lazy butt of the couch...I'm helping out."

"B-but it's against the law..." Keith began and I hushed him as a black sedan pulled up. Out stepped the mayor of San Francisco; Seth Holland. Every time I met him, he was focused on work, but also kind. This time, however, he was frightened. He ran over to the marked off area, standing before Keith. His eyes traced the tape and soon fell onto the ground where his daughter lay. He caught his breath and I saw the tears form in his eyes.

"Mayor Holland," Keith began as he reached out to comfort the man, but he pushed him away.

"How could you let this happen," he shouted. "I trust the SFPD with my family's life and here we are...At the grave-sight of my only child!"

"With all due respect, Sir," Keith tried to continue, but the mayor refused to hear his words of reassurance.

"My life is ruined! The love of my life is now lying in a pool of her own blood...AND HER KILLER IS STILL ON THE RUN!"

"Mayor Holland," I growled, "pull yourself together!"

His eyes fell on me and they gained a more relieved look. Though Seth despised my parents-mainly my father-he was alright with me. I was the least like them.

"Kenna...What are you doing here?" he asked. "I didn't know you worked for the SFPD..."

"I don't," I replied. "Well, at least not as an officer. I take care of the K-9's...But that doesn't matter. The reason why I'm here is because I was a close friend of Kiara's."

"But it's against the law..."

"Does it look like I care? I know a lot about her that I'm sure you don't. I know her enemies and her best friends. I know why she spent most of her days alone. Trust me; I'm probably your best source right now."

Keith and Seth shared concerned looks before Keith heaved a sigh.

"Well, if you're going to be working on this case; you'll need a background check." I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me. "I know, I know, you're the daughter of the captain; why should a background check matter? It's just a safety precaution. Besides, ever since the Maskmaker Incident, it's been forced upon the department to make sure everyone has a background check at least once a year."

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

Seth nodded. "Listen to me, Kenna," he demanded. "I trust you on this. Bring my daughter's killer to justice." He gave me another short nod before turning away. I don't blame him; I couldn't take another second of this crime scene.

What have I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter Update for the Week!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-PlayingWithColdFlames**  
**Good theory! But I cannot reveal who killed Kiara. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. Her killer will be revealed soon, trust me.**

**-mozzi-girl**  
**Aw, thank you! :D I didn't know you did manga stuff! You just got beastlier! :D And yes, go Kenna indeed! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Haha! I agree! Thank you for the review and for reading! It really does mean a lot to me!**

**So, like I stated; this is the last chapter I will update until next Saturday or Sunday. I might be able to post Fable of Death tonight or maybe even next week if I am lucky. I do have maybe a quarter of a page written out of five pages that are usually completed before updating. :)**

**Today's chapter is a little...Lacking. It is a flashback, and it does reveal a lot of important things, but it is lacking that certain punch that makes the reader sit on the edge of their seat-At least that is what I believe. If you like it, then GREAT! :D**

**And I have to say, this whole series is really dedicated to my uncle-The cop. Probably one of the coolest uncles I have...Next to the one who boats and camps a lot. But really, the cop uncle has been giving me story ideas since the release of Officer Diggs. So, this goes out to him.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and...Well, READING! :D I'll write in a couple of days! Have a good week and keep being awesome! :D**

* * *

Amy quietly swabbed my mouth, quietly murmuring to herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as soon as the Q-Tip was removed. She shrugged and shook her head.

"The usual; another devastating case and the fact that your brother won't call in...It's all too frustrating." Amy sighed heavily and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Daniel will come to," I reassured her. "Cut him some slack; he just returned from a week honeymoon in the Caribbean. I would be surprised if he wasn't exhausted." Amy smiled sadly as her equipment beeped.

"Go get this killer, Kenna..." she finally said and I stood up. I gave her a nod before turning out of the crime lab and right into Keith.

"Not so fast, Fallon," he said and placed a hand on my back and led me towards Amy.

"Mrs. Chen," he said, "I need you to check Kiara's phone records. I just received an anonymous tip explaining that Kiara might have had an upset friend who had had it with her behavior."

Amy nodded. "On it!" She faced her computer and typed at an amazing speed. I could hardly keep up. Why Jay Lynn wanted to do this; I had no clue.

"Do you know who the friend might be?" I asked Keith and he shrugged.

"Do you know of a friend who may be upset with her?"

I thought back on my first year of high school instantly. Something about my Freshman year in high school just stood out like a glacier in a desert.

_Kiara approached me, smiling happily. "Guess what," she announced and I smiled back._

"_What?"_

"_You know how Daniel just broke up with Kristen?"_

_I nodded. Kristen Redbird, who was just a year younger than him, had been his girlfriend for almost six months. Something just didn't work out between them and he called it off._

"_Well, guess who just got asked on a date by Dashing Fallon himself?"_

"_I don't know," I replied, "who?"_

"_Me! Can you believe it! I'm only sixteen and your very attractive 18 year old brother just asked me on a date!"_

_I laughed. "Normally, I don't rejoice with my friends going out with my brothers, but this is great. You know how awesome it would be to have you join the family?"_

"_Whoa, Kenna...We haven't even been on our first date," Kiara giggled. "But that would be more than just awesome...It would be like, the greatest party on earth!"_

_We both shared a happy laugh as our friend, Kristen, approached us. After the break up, she seemed a little more relaxed and happy. She gave us a confident smile and greeted us, clutching her books to her chest. Unlike her parents, Blaise and Jeremy, Kristen was fascinated with her academics. _

"_Hey you two," she said. "What'cha so excited about?"_

"_Daniel just asked me out!" Kiara announced happily and the smile slowly faded from Kristen's face. _

"_B-but it's only been...Two weeks," she said and shook her head. "Are you sure it isn't just an outing?"_

"_Well, considering he said, 'Hey Kiara...Wanna go out with me? Dinner at that sea food place by the bay, eight o'clock?' I'm guessing it is _much _more than an outing!" She laughed once more and let out a girlish squeal. I could tell by the sad look now forming on Kristen's face that she didn't want to hear anymore._

"_I'm glad he's moving on so quickly," she whispered and shook her head. "I'll meet you guys at lunch, alright?"_

_After she left, Kiara looked towards me, confused. "Did I say something; because she looked really upset."_

"_I'm sure she's happy, but she...You know...She and Daniel were dating for almost half a year. I don't blame her for being a little sad that he basically threw it all away in two weeks. Maybe just try to keep quiet, alright?"_

"_I guess that is a good idea..." Kiara smiled and took my hand. "Come on, we'll be late for class!"_

_But before we could even make a move towards our class, an older girl stopped us. I recognized her as one of the girls Daniel had dated in his Sophomore year. (Daniel had had a couple of girlfriends throughout high school.) She scowled at us and opened her mouth to speak. _

"_What is this I hear about a new girlfriend for Daniel?" she asked. I never really liked her; though she was extremely pretty, her attitude ruined it._

_Kiara shared a nervous glance with me before I replied,_

"_Daniel has a new girlfriend; so what? He's doing much better than you!"_

_I knew I shouldn't have said that from the moment I felt myself being shoved into a locker. "What did you say, Fallon?"_

_I struggled to break free from her grasp. For a girl who seemed like all she did was focus on her looks, she was tough. Kiara was pulling on the girl's waist, grunting slightly. She just wouldn't budge._

"_I said," I growled, "that Daniel is doing better than you!"_

_Her grip tightened and I could feel an immense pain erupt on my chest, where she was holding me against the locker. This was one of those times where I wished I knew how to defend myself like Jay Lynn and Daniel did. I began to whimper, seeing that I was no match for her._

"_Take it back," she hissed, and Kiara tried even harder to pull her away from me._

"_N-no!" I panted. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" I thrashed about again, this time, my foot connecting into her stomach. She gasped and released me, falling onto the ground. I regathered my breath and looked towards Kiara. The only word she mouthed was, 'Run.'_

_Needless to say, I did not ignore the command._

"Hey, Fallon," Keith said, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality and furrowed my brow in thought. I knew one girl who hated Kiara...

"Ooh! I think I found something," Amy chimed in. "It says here that a couple of calls that came in before Kiara's death were from a girl named..."

"JesseAnne Grande, one of Daniel's old girlfriends." I finished and Keith sighed heavily.

"It really is a small world after all, isn't it," he murmured before nodding and taking my hand. "Come on, Fallon, we have a suspect to interrogate."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaack! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Haha! Thank you for reading! :D**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**Well, if the Beast likes it, then it must be good. Thank you for your comment and for reading. :)**

**-PlayingWithColdFlames**  
**Haha! You actually gave me an idea with your USEFUL ramble. :D Though, I have a feeling there might be another short story if I add romance to this one. Let's just see. Thank you! :D**

**-ZeDancingHobbit**  
**Good theory. :) I won't tell you if you're right, but you're in the right state of mind. :D Thank you!**

**Okay, I'm finally back from that camp! However, I didn't come home until 7 last night, when the camp ended at 11 AM. The reason; I went boating with some cousins and I hung out at my grandma's house, then hung out with my two younger brothers and my dad, and when all of that was over, I had to unpack EVERYTHING and shower (Because of the lake) and by the time I was finally in bed, it was around ten. So, I decided to update this afternoon! :D**

**Also, I spent the whole week thinking of this story and brainstorming ideas. I actually met another writer and illustrator at this camp and we both shared ideas. I told her about this story and she provided me with an interesting plot twist that I absolutely adored and am going to use.**

**Sorry for the long wait. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and staying with my for this long! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We drove in complete silence until the last few minutes of the drive.

"Why do you insist on calling me Fallon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I never liked the given nickname, it seemed like it would be Daniel's thing. But no; whenever I messed up, "Wow! Why'd you do that, Fallon?"

"Well, your last name is Fallon and I just assumed..."

"Just assumed that I liked my last name to replace my first name?" I responded coldly. "Look, I know you and Daniel might have a little game that has the same rules, but I'm not my brother. In fact, my parents are disappointed in me because I'm not like them in anyway." I looked down at my feet, this being the first time I had told someone how I had felt. "Daniel and Jay Lynn are perfect; they have the best of friends, and one of mine is dead. Jay Lynn is extremely pretty and popular...I was bullied every day. Daniel has had luck with finding a potential mate; My only mates are the shelter dogs. Their life is perfect! Mom and Dad adore them because they want to work at the SFPD. Me?" I shook my head and sighed. "I don't want a part of it."

Keith was silent, taking in what I had just said. "Kenna," he began slowly and gave me a small smile, "you know, Daniel says some pretty similar things; though in his perspective, you are the loved one."

"And why would that be? What good have I done to be considered 'loved' by my parents?"

"Well, first of all, parents love their child no matter what they want to be when they grow up. That, and you received a gift that your father had that no one else in your family got."

"What would that be?"

"You have a way with dogs. I mean, Vadar used to be an institute mutt, and now, he's working for the SFPD. Sure, he still has a few issues here and there, but if it weren't for you, he would probably be dead or stuck in a cage for the rest of his short life."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I doubt that it matters. So what, I work with troubled mutts. My brother catches bad guys every day and Jay Lynn can solve a crime in under a day."

Keith pulled into the driveway of a suburban home. He looked towards me and smiled.

"It doesn't matter how great the person's job or talent may be," he replied, his smile sending me a calming message. "It matters how they use and cherish that talent. You love the dogs more than boys, something Jay Lynn could never do. You can turn a troubled mutt into a police dog in one month at the most."

I pondered his words. Surely they would mean something magnificent to me, but my bad attitude with interfering. "I guess so," was my only reply. "We got a suspect to interrogate. Can we talk this out later?"

Keith nodded as he stepped out of the car. "Sure thing."

We approached the door and knocked slowly. I listened closely for the sound of footsteps approaching the door, but nothing could be heard. I knocked once more and heard a muffled grunt.

"Coming..."

"She might run when she sees you," I said, turning towards Keith. "Or she might beat the crap out of me when she sees me. This can go bad either way."

"Just keep calm, alright? First lesson of interrogation; if you're calm, the suspect will be calm as well."

The door creaked open and a familiar face peered through.

Matted blonde hair fell in her face, hazel eyes that used to sparkle were dimmed and deprived of any emotion. Her mascara had smeared under her eyes and her lips lacked the usual gloss they used to wear in high school.

"Kenna Fallon?" she asked and I nodded slowly. She looked towards Keith and I could see the flirtatious side in her growing. "And you are?"

"Detective Keith Ferrell. My partner, Kenna, and I were wondering if we can have a word with you regarding Kiara Holland's death?"

JesseAnne scrunched up her face. "Where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar..."

"According to Kenna and Kiara's phone records, you knew her very well and even threatened to hurt her because she was dating Daniel Fallon."

JesseAnne nodded and swung open the door. She was in Pj's that were somewhat skimpy.

"Before we continue," I state quietly, "Can you please put a bath robe on or something?"

JesseAnne shrugged and disappeared into a separate room. When she came back, she had on black yoga pants and a white tank-top. She led us to her somewhat messy living room and motioned for us to sit down.

"So, Kiara Holland, the Mayor's little whore is dead?"

I stood up, rage boiling inside me. "Don't you dare call my friend a whore!"

"Kenna, sit down," Keith commanded and he gripped my hand and yanked me down. "The last thing we need is for her to overpower you."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry but...She's disgracing Kiara's memory."

"We'll settle this later," Keith whispered. "Now please, just try to stay calm."

"So, how long have you two been sleeping together?" JesseAnne asked, smirking slightly. I was about to lunge at her when Keith held me down.

"We're just partners," Keith assured. "Now, can I please ask you..."

"Oh, how cute! Mal and Natara said the same thing before they were caught making out in an interrogation room," JesseAnne scoffed. "They made headlines for that; _'Dashing Detective Breaks Police Code to be with his Partner.'_ "

"One more word, woman, and I will force my partner to remove his gun!" I shout and Keith sighed.

"Can we settle the reunion later? Just let me ask my question..."

JesseAnne laughed silently and waved her hand, a signal for us to continue.

"Did you kill Kiara Holland?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. She had to be the one. She fit the profile and everything!

But when I stated my question, her face fell. "Wh-what?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Thank you! I hope you'll find this chapter somewhat interesting as well. :D**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**Haha! Well, you just made my day! :D I totally agree, however! :) Thank you for reading and for the review!**

**-BreezyFan**  
**Haha! When I read, "Gettin Freaky at work" I absolutely lost it! Haha! :D Thank you and I hope the wait wasn't too long! Enjoy!**

**Quick updates;**

**I might not be able to post tomorrow. It's a holiday (for the state I live in) tomorrow and it's also my brother's birthday, which means boating all day and fireworks at night! Just a fair warning.**

**I also just uploaded a new KEMY video on Youtube entitled; Don't Wake Me. I will post the video on both my Facebook page (Skyrules177) and my Tumblr page (Cause of Death-Fan Blog)**

**And lastly, I think I solved the problem with my Tumblr troubles, so if you want to follow my Cause of Death Blog, it is labeled, "Cause of Death-Fan Blog" Thank you and enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Please...Sit..." JesseAnne asked timidly before disappearing into the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow and almost trailed behind her to interject, but Keith pulled me back.

"Let her breathe for a moment," he said, gently squeezing my shoulder. "I know you two have a past together and it isn't good, but remember that you must be professional about this. Ask her questions that will make her tick, not you."

As he said this, he released his grip and led me to a couch in what seemed to be a living room. We both sat down and quietly waited for our suspect to arrive. When she finally did, she seemed a little more calm. Keith's hand hovered above his holster if anything did go wrong. Hopefully they wouldn't.

"JesseAnne," he began sternly, "We want to know where you were the night Kiara Holland was murdered."

"I'll be completely honest; I was completely drunk," she answered.

"Why were you drinking?" I asked.

She scrunched up her face in frustration and heaved a sigh. "Because...Because...I don't know...I like beer!"

I looked towards Keith, who gave me a look that clearly read, 'Keep Pushing.'

"Are you sure that's the answer you want to stay with, JesseAnne, or is there an actual explanation as to why you were drunk the night Kiara was murdered."

JesseAnne shifted, sweat now beading across her forehead and slowly making its way down her pale cheeks.

"I...I've been having relationship issues," she answered, wiping at her brow. "My...My fiance...You see..."

I held up my hand to stop her. "Fiance?" I asked and she nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Remember Luke Owens? We started dating after Daniel broke up with Kiara and he just proposed to me a week ago."

"And you're already having relationship problems?" I asked, not believing this at all. Something didn't fit. When she was dating Daniel, she wasn't cling-y until he called it off. Now, she was engaged and she was suddenly fighting with her husband-to-be? Especially a week after he proposed?

"Ms. Grande," Keith said with a calm tone, "I had this gut-feeling that you are not telling the truth."

"I am!" JesseAnne whined.

"No...You're not," I cut in. "JesseAnne, the less you cooperate with us, the more trouble you'll be in. If you have something to say, that is the truth, then please tell us!"

JesseAnne shook her head and looked at her shaking hands. She sat like this for almost ten minutes before Keith decided to crash through the silence.

"You need to help us," he said quietly, almost comfortingly. "I know Kiara wasn't a good friend to you, but she was a human being who deserves nothing more than her killer to be behind bars, facing a life in prison."

"I...I..." JesseAnne stuttered and tears swelled in her eyes once more. "It was a huge mistake!" She threw her head in her hands and sobbed heavily.

"What was a mistake?" Keith asked gently, now reaching over to grip her hand, which JesseAnne gladly proceeded to do.

"I...I didn't report the call to the police station!" She cried some more and held her tear-stained face.

"What call?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"A man called me...He said that he was going to kill Kiara...I didn't think he'd do it..."

"Who was this man?" I asked, now leaning on the edge of my seat.

JesseAnne shook her head. "No...I think that's enough. Get out of my house!"

"Please," I begged, but Keith stopped me.

"Thank you, JesseAnne for your time. If you have any more information, please come to the department and share it. Come on, Kenna, we have to go now."

He pulled me up and led me towards the door, I whispered harshly in his ear.

"What are you doing? She could be lying...She could be making her plans to escape the country if we leave her alone!"

Keith just smiled. "Trust me on this, Rookie. I can tell when people are lying; they have this certain air about them. JesseAnne seems devastated by this death just as much as you are. And besides, we have the phone records."

With that said, I didn't hesitate to drive to the station, where we found Amy, talking away with Mal.

"Dad," I greeted and he smiled gently.

"How was your first day on the force, Kenna?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Could have gone better," I replied and turned to Amy, "Hey, we need you to look into JesseAnne Grande's phone records."

"Weren't you going to make an arrest?" my dad asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and nodded towards Keith.

"He said it wasn't necessary."

"Only because JesseAnne gave us some pretty thorough information that we can use to find out who the real killer is. She specifically said a _man _contacted her, telling her that he was going to kill Kiara. I don't blame her for getting spooked."

"So, you want me to look into the records to see who could have done this?" Amy asked and Keith nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

Amy smiled and brought us into the crime lab. She took her seat and started typing away at the computer. After a few minutes she waved her hand towards us to come to the screen.

"There's no name, but there is a number."

_415-854-3456_

The number was unfamiliar. "Maybe you should try calling," I suggested and Amy nodded, pulling out her own cellphone. She dialed the number at an incredible speed and listened intently, clicking on Speaker Phone.

"Hello?" a voice picked up, sounding very confused.

"Um," Amy began, "may I ask who's speaking?"

"June Springfield," the voice answered. "And you are..."

"I am looking for a male...Possibly a Mr. Springfield."

June hesitated to respond before speaking up. "I am single...Very single actually. I'm only seventeen. May I ask why you're calling a payphone?"

My hopes fell and I looked towards Amy. She bit her lower lip before quietly thanking the woman and setting her phone down.

"Maybe we should just call it a day," Keith concluded and Amy nodded.

"Get some sleep, the both of you," my dad said, walking into the lab. "Keith and Amy, can I talk to Kenna alone?"

I was hoping they would protest...But why would they? Everyone looked up at my dad...No one dared to disobey his word. As they exited my dad walked towards me. I couldn't help but take notice of his slight limp.

"I am very proud of you," he began and wrapped one arm around my shoulder. His warmth sent me comfort. "Even if this is only temporary."

"Thank you," I muttered and looked at my feet. It was hard to face him. I could tell how desperately he wanted me to fall in his footsteps; to be like him or my mother.

"Kenna," he said quietly. "I really am proud of you. Not because you're working at the SFPD...But because of your strength." He kissed the side of my head and smiled. "Just be safe, alright? I don't want to lose my Miracle Baby."

Miracle Baby. Dad always called me that whenever we have these little conversations. The reason for this name was because of my mom. She was taken hostage just before I was born and right after my father saved her, my mom went into labor. The truth about this all; I was a week late, but I kept strong. Dad was almost certain that I would have died, but I didn't...I lived. I was the Miracle Baby.

I wrapped my arms around my dad in a caring embrace and sighed. "I love you, Dad," I said quietly and he chuckled and held me back.

"I love you too, Kenna."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-PlayingWithColdFlames**  
**In due time, my friend. :) And yes...Calling a payphone while looking for a murderer...Very awkward. :) Thank you for taking the time to read and review.**

**-BreezyFan**  
**Mal would be proud of you; going with your gut. ;) Haha! I agree. Daddy-Daughter moments always melt my heart. :) Thank you for taking the time to read and review!**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**I agree! Hehe! Rugged Babe...So true though. :D And I regret putting Payphone down! After I wrote that, I can't get that song out of my head. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.**

**Not much to say besides;**

**BUT I HAVE PROMISES TO KEEP; I made your Only Exception Video! I really like it, but I don't know about you. :)**

**I am going to be taking video requests until August 10. Even though I like Maltara's, it seems like those are the only videos I do nowadays. Feel free to request anything really, but be a little original? Thank you!**

**TO MY SILENT READERS; A VERY VERY VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU! :D Keep on reading!**

**ALSO; I'm getting closer to writing more for Fable of Death. I'm starting to get ideas again as I replay the game.**

**And it's 2 AM here, so I should definitely get to bed. Please enjoy and thank you so much! :D I appreciate all the support!**

* * *

I was awaken by a knock on the door. I thought it was Jay Lynn mainly because she had constant nightmares of blood and all that good stuff. (Why she still strives to be a forensic technician...I don't know.) Most of the time, she would snuggle up with me. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but when she did things like this, I was ticked.

I shouldn't be though, it was only 5 in the morning.

I didn't bother changing into something nicer than some white short shorts and a black tank top. When I threw open the door, Keith turned to look at me. At the exact same time, our cheeks burned. He tried to keep his gaze in my eyes, but he couldn't find the words if he did that. So, he looked away.

"Kenna...I...I'm sorry to just barge in..." he said, stuttering over his words. "B-but there's..."

I held up my hand. "Let me get dressed, alright? Then you can tell me everything..."

He gave me a short nod before I shut the door. I let out a shaky sigh and leaned against my door. I had never felt this embarrassed before. I mean, Daniel had some pretty attractive friends that would come over all the time and see me like this. Keith...He was Daniel's friend...I shouldn't be so upset! But something about him just set something off in me. Sparks? No...I couldn't possibly be in love with him. We didn't really start talking until I assigned myself to this case.

I threw on some nicer clothes; a black blouse and some jeans and walked out. Keith had made his way to the living room, pacing nervously. When he saw me, he blushed once more.

"Um...You look nice," he complimented and a look of disappointment crossed upon his face. I raised an eyebrow and joined his side.

"Thank you," I replied, "and you look very...Detective-y."

An awkward silence hung in the room before I cleared my throat.

"So, Detective Ferrell...What brought you here?"

"I thought you would never ask," Keith sighed and revealed a manila folder he kept under his arm. "There's been another murder relating to Kiara's case. We think there might be another serial killer loose on San Francisco's streets."

"Who is the vic?" I asked and looked towards the folder he pulled out one sheet and handed it towards me. On it were a couple of pictures of what seemed to be a crime scene. I recognized it almost instantly.

"Yeah," Keith muttered, sensing my recognition. "JesseAnne Grande was found this morning around 4 AM, bludgeoned to death. A neighbor heard her screaming after a mysterious car pulled up to her house. The witness is at the crime scene and she agreed to talk with us..."

I nodded, still shocked. JesseAnne...Was dead? This case was a giant puzzle piece...But one thing was missing; that one crucial piece that prevents you from completing the puzzle. I just didn't know where to find it.

"Let's go," he assured, and led me to his car. Once we arrived, I got an even bigger surprise.

"I don't care if you don't want to deliver the body to the morgue...I asked you to do it and you will do it without any hesitation...Agreed?"

Daniel glared angrily at one of the newer detectives who cringed slightly. "Y-yes s-sir!" he shouted before returning inside the house. Despite the horrible murder, I smiled when I saw my brother.

"Daniel!" I shouted and he looked towards me. I expected a friendly smile...Maybe even a hug...But instead he scowled at me.

"A crime scene is no place for a child, Keith!" he growled as he approached. "Why is she even here? If I'm not mistaken, Kennel Duty doesn't start until 10 AM."

"Good to see you too," Keith grumbled. "Look, you were on your leave, so Kenna decided to take your place."

"I'll say it again," Daniel hissed, "a crime scene is no place for a _child_. Kenna doesn't belong on the field. She is strictly a shelter worker and that's all she'll ever be."

Wow...That hurt...A lot. Even in Daniel's eyes...I wasn't important. However, I straightened up and narrowed my gaze. "I'm not only a shelter worker, Daniel. I'm a Fallon..."

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the other officers, resuming his 'dictatorship'. A single thought entered my mind;

_Daniel has been acting very strange lately. I mean, he disappears right as Kiara is murdered but comes back when JesseAnne is murdered. Both were his girlfriends and JesseAnne just happened to be his first...I wonder...Could he know more to this case than we think?_

I shook my head slightly, banishing the thought from creating an even bigger theory that could completely tear apart our family. Daniel wasn't a killer...I knew that for sure...Did I?

"We better get to work Fal...I mean, Kenna," Keith said and he led me inside the house and into the living room. In the middle of everything lay a lifeless, beaten, corpse. I cringed as the metallic scent of blood crept into my nose. From the state of the room, I guessed there was a struggle. It wasn't _this _messy when Keith and I were here yesterday. A lamp lay shattered on the ground, right next to Kiara's head. Her clothes were torn in some places and she had bruises on her arms and legs. The thing that scared me most were her open eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"This is horrible," Keith muttered, startling me. I had forgotten he was there.

"I'll say," I replied quietly. "And to think...We just saw her yesterday..." We gawked at the scene for what felt like hours. Eventually, a detective pulled us aside and introduced us to a rather timid looking old woman. She kept her eyes away from the bloodstained corpse. I don't blame her at all.

"Ferrell, Fallon," the detective began, "this is April Rune, JesseAnne's neighbor. She's the one who discovered the body. As of now, she's our only witness."

"Thank you, Detective Renshaw," Keith said, "we'll take it from here." He waved the other detective off and faced April. "Would you feel more comfortable if we were outside, Ms. Rune?"

The old woman nodded, almost eagerly. "Please," she mouthed and without further hesitation, we led her to the front yard. Other neighbors looked alarmed by the sight of the police cars barricading the lonely home. They craned their necks to get a good look at the situation, but officers pushed them back, asking them to get along with their day. April shifted uncomfortably when their glares fell upon her.

"Can we please go somewhere...Secluded?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"No problem, Ma'am," Keith confirmed and ushered her into the squad car. "We'll just take a quick trip to the station and you'll be home in no time."

April didn't say anything, just nodded. As we drove off, I looked towards Keith.

"I thought we were supposed to investigate the crime scene?" I asked and he smiled.

"We'll get there...Eventually. Right now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! :D I am in a very good mood today. Why you might ask? Because I just am! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-But I Have Promises To Keep**  
**Thank you! And really? I've heard a lot about Death Note. Is it really good? I might start watching it. :D Thanks again!**

**-mozzi-girl (Such. A. Beast!)**  
**You know how much I love your reviews right? More than Icebreakers...And believe me...I LOVE Icebreakers. And I agree...I ship Kenna/Keith. :D And Daniel is a grouchy git. (I love that!) Thank you so much for the review. You're such a Beast!**

**Okay, so the other day I got a Review. Now, I know the writer of the review might not approve of my sharing their review, but it absolutely made my day. I also wasn't able to reply because it was a guest account, so I thought I would reply on here, and hopefully they would get the message. :) Here's the review (This was for Haltalia 3, BTW);**

**"Yay! Horray! You need to write more haltalia stories! These are so**  
**awesome especially since Natalia was mal and nataras daughter . Seriously**  
**though I won't live without more haltalia in my life. Or if you really are**  
**done with haltalia ( which I would kill myself if you are) maybe you can do**  
**more maltara stories . Or both! OMG you should do both ! Anyways I have mad**  
**respect for you as a writer. You rock!"**

**As a response, I have to say; THANK YOU! Haha! This is just awesome. I'm so glad you liked the Haltalia series. You never know, it may get a sequel. Hostage wasn't supposed to get a sequel, and neither was Officer Diggs...But look where I am; Writing a third story to the series. I'm all open for any ideas you have to continue the Haltalia series. Right now, I cannot think of anything, but if I do, I'll make sure to mention it. I was thinking of creating a Behind the Scenes Look for Haltalia on my page, or maybe even as a story, but I'm still deciding on that. As for Maltara stories, I do work on those, but they aren't as...Maltara-y as some of the brilliant stories on here. Mine are mostly; They are married and have kids. I like to write in that kind of area. I also have Maltara videos on my Youtube account (Skyrules177) if you want to check those out! :D Thank you so much for the review. It really made a rough day so much better! **

**Continuing on; I will be working on Fable of Death possibly tonight or tomorrow. **

**Last Reminder; Video Requests will be taken until August 10th.**

**This chapter is a little...Not my favorite. I decided to take April out because I quickly lost interest in her character. The next chapter, however, discusses something most of us are concerned about. (Keith/Kenna)**

**Thank you and please enjoy! :D**

* * *

I sat back in my chair, rubbing my eyes. April refused to talk to us until everyone had left the SFPD. With special permission from my father, our wish was granted, but we still had three more hours. Keith handed me a cup of coffee and smiled faintly.

"You're not doing as bad as I thought you would be," he commented, taking a seat next to me. "I mean...You've never been on the force. I would expect more than just a few stumbles here and there, but no; you're proving to be a worthy partner."

I smirked slightly. "Thanks...But you don't have to lie to make me feel better after what Daniel said." Even I could see through his little ruse.

He looked down awkwardly. "You don't have to listen to him, you know," he said. "You're better than any other partner I've had when it comes to personality."

I quietly sipped my coffee, urging him to continue. "And just because Daniel said you weren't worth it...You are." I smiled at this and set my cup down.

"How is it that you're still single?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Is that an offer, Miss Fallon?" Keith asked and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Um...Well..." I began, and thank goodness my dad came entered the room. I stood up at the sight of him and smiled slightly. "Dad..."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something..." he began and eyed Keith who shook his head. "Good. Well, I took awhile to think about it, but I let April go."

"What?" Keith asked, now standing up. "B-but...She's our only witness!"

"A witness that won't speak to anyone but you two," my dad corrected and he shook his head. "Honestly...We don't really need her opinion. Amy found the recordings of when the killer first contacted JesseAnne and when JesseAnne was calling Kiara."

"That's...Great," Keith replied, hesitant about his answer.

"I still don't like letting April go...I mean, there could be more than what's in the phone call." I added quickly. My father looked at me.

"I see what you mean," my dad answered, "but right now, the only thing that matters is catching this predator before he ends another life."

He waved towards the crime lab. "Now come on, we have some phone records to review."

Dodging the commotion of the precinct, we entered the lab. Kai ran from computer to computer, annoying Sims 3 music blasting through the speakers. Amy, though an annoyed expression plastered to her face, ignored Kai's actions and clicked her keyboard keys at lightning speed.

"Ames," my dad called and nodded towards the computers. "The phone records."

She nodded. "Yes! Right," she pulled up a screen on her computer and I noticed a green 'Play' button. "I got all the conversations ranging from JesseAnne's call to Kiara and the killer's call to JesseAnne."

"Which one do we listen to first?" Keith asked and I spoke up instantly, going on a gut-feeling.

"Listen to the conversation between the killer and JesseAnne."

"Obviously," Kai grunted from afar, searching through a box of clutter. Amy ignored him as she played the recording.

_JESSEANNE: Um...Hello? Who is this? It says you're a blocked number..._

_KILLER: And a blocked number I shall remain. The line ends here, for both you and Kiara Holland._

_JESSEANNE: **scoffs** Kiara Holland...Please. I am not scared of the mayor's little slut. Look, I have a date to get ready for._

_KILLER: **chuckles lowly** I would be preparing much more than just a date, my dear. Tonight, Kiara Holland will die. And soon, so shall you. No one will find me...No one at all. They'll trace the phone records after your death, but I made sure no one would be able to find me._

_JESSEANNE: You're psycho. I'm hanging up..._

_KILLER: Why don't you warn the mayor's slut, JesseAnne? Why don't you, for once, pretend to be good._

_JESSEANNE: **short pause** How do you know my name?_

_KILLER: You have only a couple of hours left to warn her...Only a couple of hours._

And just like that, the call ended. I glanced towards Keith, who was in a mental battle with himself. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but you could tell from the recording that the original voice had been altered. Amy, without warning, clicked on the recording between Kiara and JesseAnne.

_JESSEANNE: C'mon...Pick up, Kiara..._

_KIARA: Um...JesseAnne? Why are you calling me so late at night?_

_JESSEANNE: Thank goodness! Kiara, where are you?_

_KIARA: I'm at the supermarket; you know, getting food so I can survive college. Why are you so concerned._

_JESSEANNE: I just got a call...From a man who wants to kill you and myself._

_KIARA: **pauses then laughs** Wow, JesseAnne...Do you really think I'm that gullible? No one wants to kill me; well, except you. But even then, no one would even try._

_JESSEANNE: I'm not kidding, Kiara! He is going to kill you, then he's coming for ME! You need to get home as quickly as possible._

The line dropped dead between the two and Keith mumbled under his breath. Amy clicked on another recording.

_KIARA: JesseAnne, stop calling me!_

_JESSEANNE: Not until you're safe inside your house! You've got to listen to me, Kiara. I listened to my last call with the killer and he sounds exactly like **static**. He's out to kill us both because we weren't his **static**. I'm not kidding!_

_KIARA: Would you stop it? There is no way **static** is going to kill us. He **static. **Now, go get some sleep it's late and...Hold on..._

Her voice was very faint, but you could still hear it.

_KIARA: Excuse me, Sir...Um...Are you lost?_

_SIR: No...But I know you know the direction..._

_KIARA: What...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I jumped when I heard Kiara's blood-curdling scream. It was horrible; absolutely horrible reliving those painful memories.

_JESSEANNE: KIARA!_

A dull thumping rang out and soon, Kiara's screams were muffled. JesseAnne was in tears as she screamed Kiara's name. When everything was silent, someone spoke through Kiara's phone.

_KILLER: You were tardy in calling Kiara, my friend...And now, she lies at my feet, beaten to death. What do you have to say to that?_

JesseAnne was now sobbing and the line went dead. I looked at my dad, his eyes widened in horror. Even Keith looked alarmed. I was startled by the brutal death as well, but the two looked even more terrified.

"I got it," my dad whispered. "I know the killer's motive..."

Keith stood up. "We've got to warn Kristen and Angie!"

And just like that, the two sped out of the room, leaving me alone with Amy, Kai, and his multiple Sims families.


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyones reviews made me smile. Just saying. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Oryt**  
**Nice to hear from you again. And don't worry about the cursing. I don't mind at all. :) Really? I can't believe the phone calls were that scary. But I decided to read them at 2 in the morning and...I can see how that would work out. :) I'm sorry if I didn't make that part clear enough. Hopefully this chapter will clear some things up. However, I cannot tell you who actually killed the girls. Sorry! :D And OMG, Haha! This made me laugh when I read it for the first time. And yeah, I might be doing a Haltalia Sequel, but I don't know what to do. If you have any suggestions, feel free to send them in. Aw...Poor wall! Haha! Thank you and have a good day!**

**-PlayingWithColdFlames**  
**Good theory. :) I like it. But I cannot tell you anything about the killer. Writer's Law. :) And as for Angie...I see where you're going, and yes, for right now, she's on the Death List, as well as Jeremy and Blaise's daughter, Kristen, who makes an appearance in this chapter.**

**-mozz-girl (Totally Beastleh!)**  
**Haha! Thank you, and you're welcome. :D Glad you're liking it so far! :D Keep being you! And thank you, again, for the review!**

**-ZeDancingHobbit**  
**Haha! Nice theory. And I'm glad you liked Daniel's character! Well...you know...When he's not being a jerk. Thank you for the review.**

**I am so happy you guys like this story, and glad that a couple of you do want a Haltalia sequel. Also, with all of your theories coming in on who the killer might be, I like them. :D I am not saying who the killer really is, nor am I giving hints. But you will soon find out when Kenna, herself, confronts the killer.**

**No Fable of Death today, sorry! Turns out, it's my friend's birthday, along with Harry Potter's. So, I made my friend a birthday present (She's my Cause of Death one) I drew her a picture and such, and I'll be giving her a story that I might be posting on here very soon. You can look at the summary for it on my page. It's called; The Unreliables. It is actually inspired by her. I think you'll like it if I ever get the time to work on it. It's a humorous tale featuring myself and my friend. As for Harry Potter, my other friend and I are having a marathon tonight. **

**I hate advertising, but once more, I'm going to advertise my Cause of Death Tumblr, which is; Cause of Death-Fan Blog. I think if you also type in katlanac, you'll find me as well.**

**Thank you and have an awesome day! :D**

* * *

Kristen was led into the precinct. She looked tired and upset. I don't blame her though. If I found out that I was possibly next in line for murder, I would be less composed than she was. Blaise and Jeremy didn't hesitate to pull their daughter into a hug. Kristen was their only child and just a month ago, they had a huge fight that resulted in her moving out of her home and living alone in an apartment. She worked at a Care Center, as far as I knew.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Blaise said, pushing Kristen's blond hair behind her ear.

"I'd be devastated if anything happened to you," Jeremy added quietly and I smiled. Seeing them reunite; it was great.

"Daniel said he's keeping watch over Angie," Keith announced as he stepped into the building. He then looked towards me.

"So, you really believe that Kristen and Angie might be the killers next target?" I asked, approaching him. Keith shrugged.

"Well, I believe so. Captain Fallon seems to be having a hard time accepting it."

"Is that why he left?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Keith had called in, reporting that my dad, once more, had called it a day and left-Right in the middle of their investigation too.

"That," Keith replied, "and to make sure that things at home are running smoothly. He doesn't want you worrying about this. So far, we have everyone who was deemed a victim to the killer's attack in our watch. Kristen will be staying with her parents until this whole thing blows over, and Angie with Daniel."

I nodded and glanced towards Kristen, who gently pushed her doting parents away. Well, at least she was safe. I don't think I can handle losing another friend.

After the commotion, I stepped outside to catch my breath. My eyes fell into the starry sky above. I began to question my way of thinking. Why should I continue my work at the shelter when my real place is here...At the SFPD? However, what if my real place was no where close to here? Where would that leave me? I can't work at the shelter for the rest of my life. I can barely support myself with the money I get.

A dark shadow joined my side and I almost screamed, but the figure stopped me.

"It's only me," Kristen said, and she smiled widely. "Man, you're more jumpy than usual. What's going on?"

I sighed in relief and looked at the ground. "Oh, you know, same old, same old; I don't know what to do with myself."

Kristen seemed to empathize, because her sudden happiness faded. "Well, we all fall into that stage during some point in our lives."

"Are you there?" I asked quickly and she shrugged.

"I dunno. I could be...Or I could be where I'm meant to be; working with old people and trying to hide from my parents." She smiled slightly. "It's stupid, you know...Fighting with your parents."

I nodded. "I can see that...I bet they're glad to have you back, though..."

Kristen laughed. "You _bet_? Honey, did you see them tackling me when I stepped through that door. You should _know _that they're glad to have me back."

I shook my head, welcoming Kristen's sudden burst of humor. We stood in silence for a minute before she spoke up again; her tone more serious.

"Look...Kenna...We've been friends for a long time," she began and dread filled my heart. What was she going to say? Usually, if a friend said this, you knew something bad was going to happen. "And I hope you know that I trust you with my deepest feelings and thoughts..."

"Of course," I said. "And I feel the same towards you."

"And we both promised not to be so judgmental..."

I nodded, urging her to continue. She hesitated, looking off into the distance. I could see the pain etched into her face. "I...I have to tell you something..."

But before she could utter another word, Keith pushed his way through the doors. I turned to face him and he smirked.

"Hey Fallon," he called, "I'm heading home...Do you want a ride?"

"Sure Keith," I replied, "but can you wait for like, two minutes?"

"No," Kristen interrupted. "It's fine. I'll tell you later." She pulled me into a hug and gave me one last, sad smile. "Stay safe, Kenna. I don't want to lose you too."

I responded with a smile before turning on my heel and walking to Keith's car. I pulled myself in and gazed out the window. Blaise and Jeremy led Kristen to their car, talking excitedly about what changed. Keith jumped in and looked towards me, noticing my dazed expression.

"You alright?" he asked instantly.

I shook my head and looked towards him. "Yeah...Sorry...It's just been a really rough day."

"I'll say," Keith muttered as he started the car. The rest of the car ride was engulfed in a somewhat peaceful silence. I could tell Keith was thinking about something of great importance while I pondered my own thoughts. No matter what I did, my brain was permanently hooked on this case. Maybe this was how my parents felt all the time; trapped by a devastating case.

Keith pulled into my driveway and stopped the car. He looked back towards me and I saw sincerity in his sapphire eyes. "Sleep well, Partner," he said after a lingering moment. I nodded slowly and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you," I replied, "you too."

I got out of the car and waved him off. I then walked into the house, where Jay Lynn lazily greeted me. She was lying on the couch, a book in her grip.

"How was your date?" she asked teasingly and I smiled. Thinking quickly, I retorted with,

"At least I had one."

Jay Lynn looked over her book to study my expression and then she laughed. "Oh Kenna...How lucky I am to be me, and not you. But I don't blame you...Your partner is a hottie!"

I rolled my eyes and took a seat across from her. "I can't just go finding my partner attractive; Dad said it was against the rules."

"Technically, you're a temporary partner." Jay Lynn smiled lightly.

"Mom was too...Until she started working full-time and then married dad. Remember the huge controversy?"

"Considering that us kids weren't alive back then...No, I don't remember."

"Surely Grandma told you about it."

"Yeah, when I was older. But that's not the point, Kenna. You don't even want to work at the SFPD after this. Dating your partner after this case shouldn't be a problem."

"Who said I was going to date Keith?" I replied, maybe a little too loudly. Mom entered the room, a confused look on her face.

"You're dating Detective Ferrell?" she asked and I sighed heavily.

"No Mom, I'm not _dating _anyone. And I won't be for a while." I shot a glare towards Jay Lynn, who simply shrugged it off.

"If you say so, Sis," she said, returning to her book. "But you can't escape the hormones. Trust me on this."


	12. Chapter 12

**Now, we are making progress to this story! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Oryt**  
**I really do look forward to your reviews because they do make me laugh...Hysterically! :D Oh my gosh, Keitnna is now the new ship name for Keith and Kenna! I love it! :D Oh my gosh...Are you a redditor? Or do you just like the meme faces? **  
**Haha! Sorry, my brain doesn't work during the summer. Although, I was thinking, 'How did an iPod create a big dent...In a wall?' Let me change what I said previous. Poor _iPod_. :D Thank you for reviewing and reading!**

**-ZeDancingHobbit**  
**Hehe! Maybe, or maybe not. :) And yes...Keitnna is probably the best pairing yet, under Maltara, or course. :D Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**Haha! Yup! And with the help of Oryt, the new pairing name for Keith and Kenna is Keitnna. :) I'm glad you're liking it! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing, Beast!**

**I probably won't be working on Fable of Death for awhile. I might want to finish this story before I continue that one. **

**Also, I'm still thinking of a Haltalia Sequel, and I am willing to let you guys have a go at creating one yourself. :) I mean, all you have to do is tell me before hand so I can also read it, and I know it's a bit pushy, but I do need to be credited, but if you really do want to continue the story by yourself, I don't mind at all. :)**

**Happy August! :D**

**Thank you for reading! I really do appreciate it! :D**

* * *

_Daniel walked along the coast of a moon-lit beach. Beside him, Angie held on to his arm. They were both smiling happily, recalling their greatest memories. Though dressed in black and white swimming trunks with a soaking wet, white shirt, he still had his gun holstered on his waist._

"_This is awesome," Angie commented and Daniel nodded._

"_It's great to finally get away from San Francisco and those psycho killers," he replied and smiled happily. This is how I remember Daniel; always the one thinking positively. He smiled even when he was hurting. I wished he still did this..._

"_And just think," Angie said, now stopping in her tracks. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled lightly. "After this is all over and you take Captain...We can start our own little family."_

"_Well, that could be awhile," Daniel said and chuckled. "My old man still has a lot of years left in him before he even considers retirement."_

_Daniel pulled Angie close and they shared a caring embrace. After pulling apart, Angie looked over Daniel's shoulder and frowned. He followed her gaze and turned around, a face-less being stepping out of the shadows. By the figure, you could tell it was a female..._

"_Daniel, Daniel, Daniel," she hissed. "I knew you would forget about me sooner or later." The woman pointed her finger towards Daniel's hand. "And I see you got a ring. You've forgotten everything haven't you..." _

_Daniel stepped back, guarding Angie. "I didn't forget," he shouted. "It's time to move on."_

_I was lost in the conversation. At moments, they spoke, but there was no audio. Before I could question anything, the next thing I noticed was the woman comforting Daniel as he stood over the bloodied corpse of Angie. At this point, everything faded off as my scream grew louder...louder..._

"AHHHHH!" I gasped, and sat up in bed. My face was covered in sweat and I was shaking horribly.

In seconds, my dad burst through the door, a gun held in his hands. My mom followed behind him, also carrying a firearm.

"Kenna!" My dad shouted and raised the gun. I couldn't help but let out another scream.

"AHHHH!"

My mom threw her weapon aside and ran to hug me. It had been a long time since I had a nightmare that was so bad, my parents were involved. My mom hushed me as my shaking decreased. My dad soon joined the huddle, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't think working at the department is good for you, Kenna," he said and I didn't bother responding. I was too shaken up to think about reality. This dream...It was different than most nightmares. I had heard about revelations from Jay Lynn, but I never truly believed in them. However, this dream might be similar to one. I knew the answer resided within; the answer to why Daniel was so different and who was killing off all of Daniel's past girlfriends. I felt that I should know it...But I didn't.

"Maybe you should take tomorrow off," Mom suggested and I shook my head.

"I have to go," I muttered. "I...I need to..."

"No, you don't," Dad grumbled. "I knew this would happen. Kenna, you need to take a break. You're not used to any of this."

"It's reaching a level where it's close to dangerous," my mom commented and gently stroked my hair.

"But I know the answer," I replied. "I know it...I have to go...I need to tell Keith."

My parents shared a non-verbal conversation before sighing heavily. My dad stood up and shook his head.

"I'm not stopping you...But I am telling you that I much rather have you stay home." He turned and left rather quickly. My mom kissed my forehead and walked out after my dad, picking up her discarded gun. I sat back in my bed, pondering the dream once more. There was something there and I knew it was in plain sight too...How could I not see it?

-C.O.D-

"You alright, Partner?" Keith asked for what seemed like the eighteenth time this morning. I was sitting at his desk, leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"No..." I grumbled. He smiled.

"Still thinking about that dream?" he asked and took a seat next to me.

"It was so weird!" I exclaimed. "It was like an epiphany or something!"

"So, let me recall it; Daniel and Angie were on their honeymoon?" I nodded and he continued. "And they were talking about how happy they were...Blah blah romance...And a faceless woman appeared."

"She's the killer, I know it!"

"How do you know though. Our killer might not even be a girl."

"She might be!"

Keith held his hands up defensively. "Okay...Okay...So, the next part is a little blurry, but you hear Daniel talking to the woman as if he knows her. Then, Angie is dead and the killer is holding Daniel close?"

"That seems to be what happened..."

"And you believe that this dream holds the key to solving these murders?"

I nodded and Keith shrugged. "I don't blame you...My first week...Every dream I had was a new lead in a case I was working on. Of course, after one of my dreams featured robotic cows that sucked the blood out of their victims without numbing the pain...I lost trust in my dreams."

"You don't believe me?" I asked, upset with his reply.

"It's silly, Kenna," he admitted. "Just because you have a dream about someone confronting your brother and killing his wife..."

"That's the thing though! Ever since Daniel came home from his honeymoon, he's been acting very weird! He keeps to himself and takes odd hours. He snapped at me for working out on the field, when a year ago, he was begging me to consider joining the force. And I partly did; I'm a kennel worker. But even then, he was fine with that. Remember what he said to me when we investigated JesseAnne's house? He was a jerk and that's unusual for him."

"Maybe Angie cheated on him?" Keith guessed, but I could tell he had no faith in his answer.

"Or maybe..." My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh..."

"What?" Keith asked, sitting up straighter. I stood up and began pacing.

"It all makes sense! The pattern that's going on; Daniel's _old _girlfriends are getting murdered. Daniel has been gone most of the time, but showed up at JesseAnne's house."

Keith frowned. "Maybe he was just coming back from a short leave to recapture some rest from some awful jet-lag."

"You're not seeing the big picture though," I grumbled and reached for the case file on his desk. I opened it to the picture of Kiara's murder.

"Look...Kiara was murdered by the bay. If our killer took the murder weapon with him...Or her...then there won't be that much to clean up. However..." I flipped to JesseAnne's Crime-Scene Photo, "Our killer hit JesseAnne's house, meaning he or she would need to work a lot harder to cover up their tracks. And that's why Daniel was there!"

Keith frowned. "You're accusing Daniel of killing his own girlfriends." He shook his head. "It just doesn't make sense. What about the faceless woman, huh? I thought she was our killer."

"I bet she has something to do with all the murders then, if she wasn't the one who caused physical harm! It makes perfect sense!"

"Kenna," Keith began, and he gripped my shoulder. "How about you take the rest of today off. I'm not so sure about you hanging around here without the proper amount of sleep."

"Keith, you gotta believe me! I hate accusing Daniel of anything that could get him in trouble, but my gut is telling me that I'm right!"

"You really are your father's daughter, aren't you." Keith shook his head. "Go home, Kiara. Now. I'll call your mom to come pick you up, but you cannot be here for the rest of today. Got it?"

There was no way to convince him to keep me there. It made so much sense to me! Why couldn't he see it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Just one thing before review replies; I love you all! Not in the stalkerish way, but seriously, you all make me laugh and feel special when I get a review, or look at my traffic-thingy. :D Thank you so much!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-HopelessRomantic1994**  
**Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Also, thank you for favoriting and all that good stuff! It made me burst with happiness! :D**

**-Things In Ink**  
**I've been excited about answering this question for a while now! The Narwhal Bacons at Midnight. And as for Daniel, I can see where you're going, and I agree. Thanks for reviewing and reading! :D**

**-The Sarcastic Polar Bear**  
**Haha! I personally think it's one of the best couple names I've heard in awhile. Keitnna...:D Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**I know this has nothing to do with your review, or the story, but I just wanted to let you know that I am using your Manga Tutorial guides! :D Thank you for posting those, by the way. :D So helpful!**  
**Back to the review! Dun dun dunnnn! :D If you thought that chaper was surprising, wait for the next chapter. Ooh! That one is personally my favorite! And it is an awesome pairing name, thanks to Oryt! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! Your Beastlehness is overpowering! :D**

**-Oryt**  
**Woohoo! Fellow redditor! Sweetness! Hehe, low flying planes. :) In the next chapter, there's another disturbing phone call that I'm almost positive you'll like...Or hate. One of them, at least. I love being creepy. :D Haha! The whole iPod thing made me laugh! :D That is so awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**So, not my best, but certainly not my worst. It's a little dull too, and I apologize. However, when I post either tomorrow or Saturday, that chapter is downright my favorite! Yes, we are nearing the end of the story. Fingers crossed it ends well.**

**Also, I am in the middle of writing a script for a video request that is actually different than my other ones. The request is Speak Now using Maltara Sims. I have something awesome planned for this. It'll be awhile before it's out, just a fair warning.**

**And tomorrow, I might not post because I am going to reunite with some school friends over donuts, orange juice, and hard labor. **

**That's it! Thanks for everything again, guys! I really, really, really do appreciate it! :D**

* * *

Mom tapped the steering wheel anxiously. I didn't dare tell her my theory on Daniel. Who knows how hard she would take it.

"Keith sounded upset when he called me," she said, breaking the silence that I actually enjoyed.

"When is he not upset," I muttered and she gave me a confused look.

"Keith is a very cheery man. And he's very concerned about you, too."

I glared out the window. "Isn't he always concerned about my well-being?"

"I think it's nice that we can rely on him to protect you while you're thrust into a whole new career path."

I was furious with Keith. How could he do this? I had a well-constructed theory and evidence! Then again...You can't really call a dream evidence. But I knew I was right about something. Daniel was definitely involved in the kills.

"Why don't you take a nap when we get home," my mom suggested and I rolled my eyes. What was I; 3?

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked quickly. "You know...Since I had the dream."

"Honey, everyone has moments in their life where a traumatic experience happens and they try to construct something that isn't there. I don't think you believing in your dream is crazy...Just not proper."

"Well...Let's say someone thought I was crazy for said reason...What do I do?"

My mom hesitated before answering. "You told Keith about your dream and that's why he sent you home..."

I liked that about my mom; I never had to go into detail because somehow, through her psychic-profiling-magic...She could read my mind. I just hope she wasn't sensing anything about Daniel.

"It's completely normal for a reaction like this, Kenna," she assured me and pulled into our driveway. "Don't let it tear you down. Right now, the best thing you can do is relax so you're ready for tomorrow's day of work."

I didn't bother ranting anymore. I could tell she was done talking about it. As soon as we got home, I disappeared into my room. Sleep was the last thing on my mind. Instead, an idea popped into my head.

_If no one believes me...I'll just have to prove it myself. The only question is; where do I look?_

I picked up my cellphone and dialed Angie's number, praying that she would respond. I sighed in relief when she did.

"Hey Kenna," she greeted, "I heard you left early from work; are you alright?"

"I'm fine, trust me on this," I replied quickly. "Now, Angie, do you know where Daniel is at this very moment."

"Well, last I saw, he was headed towards the department. Why? Was he not there when you got there?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, I was kicked out before I could see him. But are you positive about this?"

"Well, I know he wouldn't lie to me. What's all this about, Kenna?"

"I'll tell you later, but you got to keep cooperating with me. Has Daniel been anywhere else besides work and home?"

"Sometimes he leaves to go hang out with his buddies."

I shook my head. "Anything else?"

"He...Kenna, what is all of this about?"

"I can't exactly say right now. I just need to know where Daniel is."

"Look, I have a meeting I have to go to. I'll call you later when I see him." And with that said, she hung up. I cursed under my breath and dialed Amy's phone number.

"Kenna...I thought you were..."

"Supposed to be sleeping, I know. Seriously though, I went through high school without getting enough sleep and I'm just fine. Anyway, Amy, I need some help."

"Oh no...Like...Illegal, don't tell Mal or anyone else 'help'."

"You got it."

She sighed heavily. "Alright. What's going on?"

"I think I know who the killer is."

"That's great! Why can't Mal know about it though. I'm sure he'll be over-joyed to wrap up this..."

"It's Daniel."

A heavy silence hung through the air. I heard Kai talking in the background, asking Amy if everything was alright.

"Kai has the right to know too...But I need you two to keep it on the DL, okay?"

"A-alright. If you say so..." She told Kai what I had just said and he fell silent too. After, Amy returned to the phone.

"Alright, Kenna. What do you need us to do?"

"Obviously, Kristen is our next victim. I doubt Daniel would murder his own wife. Anyway, please find a way to track down Daniel. I need to approach him alone."

"Well, can't we just keep our eye on Kristen's home?" Amy asked.

"I need to follow Daniel, not Kristen. Once my dad comes home, I'm taking the car and I'm going to follow Daniel."

"And you're positive that he's the killer."

"99.9% of my gut says so."

"And the other .1%?"

"Says that I'm a complete idiot."


	14. Chapter 14

**The following chapter is a little dark and abusive.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Oryt**  
**Haha! Actually, though I don't take naps, I agree with you. You should never diss nap-time. :D Is there a story behind the low-flying planes? I'm very curious. :) And I actually really liked Keitnna and so did a bunch of other readers and reviewers. You have a gift! :D Thank you so much for reviewing! This absolutely made my day when I saw it! Keep being awesome!**

**-mozzi-girl (Beastleh!)**  
**Hello, my good friend! Thank you for reading! And yes, I will post what I manage to come up with on my Tumblr very soon. I don't have time right now, but when I will. :D You're awesome, and I hope you are continuing that fabulous Mal drawing I happened to come across on Tumblr. ;) Don't let anyone or anything get you down, Molleh! You're too Beastleh for that. :D Thank you again!**

**So, I've run into a little writer's block; nothing some minor editing won't fix. :)**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. I'm guessing there will be 3 or 4 more chapters before I end. **

**Thank you again, and have a good week!**

* * *

For the next few minutes, Amy discussed what I was to do.

"Kai and I will be at the lab for the rest of the night," she responded.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave Theo home alone?" I asked and Kai chuckled in the background.

"I was left home alone all the time when I was his age and I turned out to be just fine. He'll be okay."

That explained a lot...

"So, here's the plan once more, Kenna," Amy said, "when Daniel leaves work, I will have Kai send you a text. You will wait for ten minutes before contacting Kristen. If she does not pick up the second time you may have to call her...She isn't there. Head over to her house immediately. On the way, call Angie, just to be safe. If the same thing happens to her, call backup and we'll be at her house in under ten minutes."

"Got it, and what do I do if I find the killer?" I decided to just use 'the Killer' instead of Daniel, since it bothered Amy so much.

"You have your own gun, right?" Kai asked and I looked to my dresser. My first day on the force, I had been given the gun for my own protection.

"Yup, and it's loaded," I replied.

"Good," Kai continued. "Make sure you have your firearm with you at all times. Any second you're away from your gun, is a second you can be murdered."

"Also make sure you have your police identification," Amy added quickly. "If you get caught wielding a firearm by anyone who doesn't work at the SFPD, you could get into some serious trouble."

"Don't worry," I assured, "it's in my pocket. I never leave without it."

"Well, Kenna," Amy said, and she sighed heavily. "It looks like you're set."

"Only problem," I responded. "How do I convince my dad to give me the keys to his cruiser?"

Amy conversed quietly with Kai before returning to my question. "Yeah, Kai and I discussed that and realized the only possible form of transportation in a police car is with Keith. However, it isn't necessary if you wish to do this alone. You can always take your own car."

"Funny thing," I said, "I don't have my own car."

"But I thought..."

"Turns out, working two jobs just isn't enough to buy a car."

"Well, when you spend it all on clothes, it isn't," Kai cut in.

I rolled my eyes. So what, I had a clothing addiction. At least it isn't drugs...

"Can you take the family car?" Amy asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe. But I'll need an excuse."

"Just tell Natara that you're going to the store to buy more clothes," Kai interrupted. "I'm sure that's pretty believable."

"That's actually not a bad idea," I said and smiled, "thanks Kai."

"Don't mention it!"

"Okay. Let's bring this killer to justice!" I ended the call and placed my phone on my nightstand.

It wasn't until 6:00 PM, that I finally got the notification that Daniel had left the station. I waited the correct amount of time before dialing Kristen's phone number. I figured her cell phone would be the easiest way to reach her, since she kept it on her 24/7. After the first couple of rings, it went straight to her voice mail. I sighed and tried again. Same result. I dialed Blaise's number and she picked up.

"Hey Kenna," she greeted, "what's up?"

"Oh, hey Blaise. Are you guys home right now?" I asked.

"Actually, Jeremy and I are still at the station. Why...Is something wrong?"

"No! No, nothing is wrong. Is Kristen with you?"

"She was feeling a little under the weather today and decided to stay home. Are you sure everything is okay, Kenna? Because if it's not..."

"It's fine, Blaise. Don't worry about it. I was just calling Kristen to see if she wanted to come shopping with me and I guess she's sleeping."

"That was the last thing she was doing before we left. Anyway, thanks for the call, but I really got to go. See you tomorrow, Kenna!"

She hung up and I swore under my breath, something I normally don't do. I ran downstairs and asked my mom if I can take the car to go shopping. She analyzed my expression, something I had learned to defend against. She nodded without saying another word and I bolted out the door, making sure my firearm was at my side, as well as my identification.

It had started to rain and a light fog was resting over the city. I drove with caution, trying to find the Redbird household. While doing so, I dialed Angie's number to check on her. Thank goodness she picked up.

"Hey Kenna," she greeted happily. "How are you?"

"Great...Um...Yeah, great," I replied. "And you?"

"Wonderful! Daniel told me to get ready for a date tonight. He's such a sweetheart," Angie swooned and I rolled my eyes.

"Well...Good for you two," I commented, trying to rack my brain for any other comebacks. "So...Do you guys need anything? I'm going to the store and I'm just wondering..."

"Aw, you're too sweet, Kenna, but no, we don't need anything." I heard the door creak open in the background and I listened attentively.

"Angie, are you here?" Daniel's voice rang out.

"Hold on, Kenna," she replied into the mouthpiece and then called out, "I'm in the bedroom, Honey! Are you ready?"

"Is anyone else here?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow. Almost instantly, I pulled to the side of the road. _Two kills in one night...Are you crazy, Daniel?_

"Nope, it's just me!" Angie replied, surely unaware of the situation. Being the daughter of Amy and Kai, both very intelligent people, you would expect her to at least get a little bit suspicious.

"Good...Good," Daniel replied and I heard his footsteps growing closer. I cocked my head, frowning slightly. There was another set following directly behind him. I heard the bedroom door creak open just a little bit more and Angie gasped.

"Oh...I didn't know we had _guests_, Daniel."

"We don't," Daniel muttered.

"But...Why is she here?"

His footsteps got closer. "Who are you talking to?" he asked sharply.

"K-Kenna...Why?"

I loud SMACK rang out and Angie's phone fell to the ground as she shrieked in pain. I swerved out of my parked position and drove full speed towards Daniel's apartment, still listening to the conversation.

"What has gotten into you?" Angie cried.

"Be quiet and you won't get hurt," Daniel commanded and another SMACK erupted. "You're...You're going to die the same way the others did..." His voice went from being dark and terrifying, to a little timid. "It must happen."

"Don't kill me!" Angie begged.

"I said, QUITE!" SMACK!

Suddenly, the female spoke up.

"Your body will never be found again," she hissed. Her voice bugged me because of its familiarity. I didn't know who the voice belonged to, probably because the person had masked it with a sharp, British accent. "After this kill, Daniel and I will flee the country...That is...If he actually makes the kill this time."

"I'm sorry," Daniel whispered. I frowned. _If Daniel actually makes the kill this time. _Did this mean he never truly murdered JesseAnne and Kiara?

Without further warning, the line dropped.

"NO!" I shouted and slammed my fist against the steering wheel. As if my night wasn't already going downhill enough, red, white and blue lights flashed behind me and I let out an even bigger curse word. Today was not working out...At all!


	15. Chapter 15

**SHOUT OUT TO: Cool22hd! Thank you for reading my story and sending in your kind review! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Oryt**  
**XD**  
**I don't think therapy's gonna work, buddy. Haha! The phone! :D **  
**Ah, well, that's a bit unfortunate. Kamikaze planes are always the worst. Smh.**  
**Keitnna FTW! :D**  
**And yeah...Daniel's part is a bit confusing to write. You'll see a little more in this chapter and in the next.**  
**And I can relate to the insomnia. However, I'm glad you're liking the story. :D Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your reviews absolutely make my day!**

**-Cool22hd**  
**I'm glad you're liking the story. And I did realize that after a couple chapters in and I just want to let you know, I'm trying my hardest to stay away from it. I loved Cross My Heart, but I have no intention to steal any ideas. :D I like Kenna too, but personally, I favor our super-attractive Californian fellow, Keith. And too greedy? Please! I never get to give shout outs to my readers, so I'll be happy to! Thank you! :D**

**Okay, let me just say this chapter is not the BEST, but it certainly is not the worst. It's one of the most important chapters in the whole story though. Don't kill me after reading it, 'kay? :D**

**Thank you and I do have one quick announcement.**

**PLEASE READ:**

**I am doing a video request to the song Speak Now, by Taylor Swift. However, I asked my friend, who gave me the request, if I could change it around a little bit, since I was getting a little tired of doing songs. I decided to change it into a short story. Around midnight last night, I got an idea to change it into a voice over, because I really want something to do with voice overs. So, if you're interested, here are the available parts so far.**

**Mal**  
**Natara**  
**Blaise**  
**Neha**  
**Oscar**

**(I might add in Raj, but until I finalize script, I won't know for sure.)**

** Send me a PM, or tell me in a review who you would like to be. (I will put up rules and other good things on my profile.) You can try out for multiple parts if you wish. It'll be a short story, so there won't be anything after it.**

**Thank you and please enjoy the story!**

* * *

I pulled to the side of the road, mumbling under my breath. Thank goodness it was an SFPD Cop...Maybe I could convince them to let me go.

Officer Bartaugh stepped up to my window. I rolled it down and when he caught sight of my face, he sighed heavily.

"I knew the car looked familiar," he grumbled and shook his head. "What are you up to, Miss Fallon?"

"Oh...Hey Joe," I said, giving him a fake smile. "What seems to be the problem."

"Well, you are going 55 in a 35 area. What's got you in a rush? Late for dinner?"

"Actually," I said and fumbled with my pocket, pulling out my card. "I'm on a job right now. Top secret...Um...Big no-no?"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Okay...And you're not in a cruiser because..."

"Didn't I just state that this was a top secret job?" I shook my head.

"You're out working without your parents knowing, aren't you?" he guessed and I bit my lower lip, taken aback.

"Yeah, actually. But it's really important! It's about the serial killer who killed the mayors daughter and JesseAnne Grande! You got to let me go, Joe!"

"You're keeping secrets from the SFPD, now? Why aren't they, the professionals, handling this?"

"Because it's my case and I know who the killer is and where to apprehend them...I think. I'll pay you to let me go and not tell my parents!"

"I can't take bribery, Kenna. Sorry. But if you do promise to go at least 40 MPH, I'll let you go with only a warning."

I smiled. "Thanks Bartaugh. I don't see why my dad doesn't think highly of you."

"Wait...What?" Joe exclaimed, but I was already back on the road. I called Amy, seeing that calling Angie would be useless now. She picked up on the first ring.

"Kenna?" she asked.

"Amy, where is Daniel right now?"

"Hold on," she replied and clicked a few keys on her computer. "He's traveling. I can't get you the exact location until he stops moving."

"Well, stay with me until he does!"

I swerved in and out of cars, still having no clue where I was headed. It was five minutes later when Amy spoke again.

"Aha! Kenna, he's at the Golden Gate Bridge."

"I thought it was closed for repairs?" I asked and Amy replied,

"It is, which makes it the perfect crime scene. You're pretty close, just take a left, then a right, and a final left and you should arrive. Don't drive on the bridge...Just walk."

"Got it. Thanks Amy." I put my phone to the side and followed Amy's directions. _Left. Right. Left. _

Soon enough, there it was; The Golden Gate Bridge. I pulled to the side and caught a glimpse of Daniel's car. Near the Cycling path, I could barely make out two figures in the light fog. Stealthily, I removed my gun and crept along the path, keeping as quiet as humanly possible. I got close enough to hear their voices.

"Her death is going to be quite simple," the female said, grabbing Daniel's arm. "When she awakens, knock her out yourself and toss her over the edge so she drowns. Or you can beat her to death first and then toss her over so all evidence will be washed away."

"I...I can't..." Daniel muttered.

"You can and you will!" the female snapped and she slapped Daniel across the head. "I am not making your kills anymore!"

_Daniel never killed anybody...He's innocent..._

"I can't kill her. I love her!" Daniel whimpered and received another swift slap to the head.

"You do not love her! She is nothing but filth. JesseAnne was filth and so was Kiara. Once Angie is off the list, we can live together in perfect harmony."

Something about that statement set me off. Surely there was something wrong; something _missing_.

"I can't do this," Daniel said, his voice nearing a sob. "I can't kill Angie!" The female raised her hand to deliver another slap. I had to end this.

"Stop!" I shouted and ran towards them. Daniel's eyes widened, and the female snarled. She had on a black mask, which made it impossible for me to find out who it was.

"What are you doing here?" she growled. "Shouldn't you be working with those smelly mutts, since that's all you're good at?"

"Get away from my brother," I retorted, ignoring her comment. "I have a gun and I am not afraid to blow your brains out all over this bridge.

The faceless woman stopped. I could tell she was sneering under her mask. "But Kenna...You wouldn't dare kill your brother or your best friend, now would you?"

"What?" I asked in shock and took a step back. What was she saying.

"You heard me correctly, Fallon," she said and removed her mask. Terror and betrayal overwhelmed me as I stared directly at the one, the only; Kristen Redbird.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm BAAAAAAACK! :D**

**REVIEW REPLIES: (Seriously, though, thanks everyone for the reviews! This is the most I've gotten in awhile! :D )**

**-HopelessRomantic1994**  
**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I am glad you are loving this story. And though I can't say too much about Keitnna, I totally agree with you! I do want them to get together, but I might think of something last minute. :) Again, thank you so much!**

**-mozzi-girl (Beastleh!)**  
**I know, right!? Haha! Thank you for reviewing and reading. And yes, I will work on those drawings very soon. I'll most likely post them on Tumblr. You might have to give me a while, I just got my laptop up and running again today. Thank you again, Beast! And btw, I adore the Natara Manga you posted on Tumblr! So. Awesome!**

**-ZeDancingHobbit**  
**Thank you! And I'm glad the twist caught you off guard. I was hoping for that. And I do have lines that I want you to read. I just quickly wrote them down one sleepless night. If you want them, please send me a PM. I will also be working on a video tonight for the auditions. Thank you again!**

**-Oryt **  
**Even though I already responded using a PM, I want to thank you again and say that I am working on an audition video. Keep an eye out for it! :D Thank you!**

**-BreezyFan**  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! Hehe! Good job for noticing the little hints! And I know, right! I was so ticked, but I have a new one now. It's not as good, but it powers my battery, and that's all that matters. :D Thanks for reviewing and staying with this story!**

**-maltararox21**  
**Hey! I did reply by PM, but I just want to thank you again and tell you that I am going to post an audition video tonight once I get the time. Thank you!**

**Okay, I'm in a hurry, so I can't say much but THANK YOU! I love you all. Thank you for waiting patiently and I apologize for the somewhat long wait. (It was very long for me. I was going into a Fanfiction withdrawal. Smh.)**

**Also, if you're still interested in auditioning for my Speak Now short film (Which I decided will be 2 parts) I am posting a video sometime between late tonight and around late afternoon tomorrow. **

**And I decided that after this story, while I work on Fable of Death, I am going to start posting Cause 4 Death. :D If you like the idea of a zombie apocalypse and Kai with a chainsaw, then you might like Cause 4 Death. Here's a quick summary to get you thinking about it;**

**_A fantasy that no one thought would happen; the zombie apocalypse. Natara joins the rag-tag team (Mal, Ken, and Kai) in order to flee the mobs of zombies and hopefully find the original survivors in order to survive._**

**It is based off of a game I used to play a lot titled Left 4 Dead, by Valve. I am combining both games (Left 4 Dead 1 and 2) together along with Cause of Death. It is set before the Maskmaker Case. **

**To add;**  
**I might not be taking requests after the Speak Now video. I just grew out of Music Videos mainly because it's the same few actions every video and I'm getting a little tired of it. If you want to protest, I'd be glad to hear you out. But until then, I have one last music video in mind, and that might as well be my last for awhile.**

**Again, if you are interested in auditioning to be a part in the Speak Now short film, send me a PM and I'll discuss further details. Right now, I believe I have three people auditioning for Natara, Blaise, and/or Neha. I need a male voice actor! If I have any male readers out there; if you'd like to join in and audition, please do so! Or if any of you have a male friend who might be willing to audition, that would be awesome! Again, I am going to post a video soon!**

**The next chapter might not be posted for awhile mainly because I have a rule; I post a chapter after I finish a chapter. Since I was bursting with excitement, I decided not to finish the next chapter before posting this one. Plus I'm going somewhere tonight with a bunch of friends tonight and won't be able to reach my laptop until around 10:00 PM.**

**That's enough for now. Thank you for staying with me and the story! You're all fantastic! :D**

* * *

"Kristen?" I asked. "B-but why?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" she hissed. "I was meant to be with Daniel! The night he broke up with me, I went into a rampage. He wasn't supposed to leave me! We were going to end up together."

"Well, obviously that didn't happen for certain reasons," I responded. "Kristen, just leave Daniel alone and..."

"I saw her," she continued and smiled viciously. "The one who heals all pain...My Mistress. She told me that the only way to win back Daniel was to put him under the influence and kill off every girl that has been romantically involved with him."

"You're talking about Genevieve Collins, aren't you," I said, remembering the criminal my parents had told me so much about as I got older. She has tried to convince my mom to be her successor, but luckily she was too smart. From what I've heard, she just died this year. Oddly enough, I admired Genevieve's ambition; she was very different than most serial killers. Though she didn't make the kills, she did raise 'children' to fight her own battles. She was intelligent, unique...But also a deadly criminal.

"Well, aren't you a smart little girl," Kristen growled. It was almost as if a force had overcome the girl I used to know. "Maybe if you actually did something useful, you could have captured me before I took Daniel under my wing and killed your dear friend."

"She was _our _friend, Kristen," I growled. "How you could morally kill Kiara, JesseAnne, and rip out Daniel's sanity is beyond me. I trusted you, though...I thought you were my friend..."

"And you still are my friend, Kenna," she responded coldly, "Because you aren't going to stop me from killing Angie."

"That's where you're wrong," I hissed and aimed my gun towards her. Almost instantly, the weapon was swiped from my grip and I was pushed backwards, stumbling to the ground below. I looked up at my attacker; Daniel.

"That's a good boy," Kristen purred. Daniel approached her and dropped my firearm into her hands. "You see, Kenna, if you act like your brother, you would be living a life of luxury! But you choose to be a naughty child and disobey my rule. And a naughty child _must _be punished."

Thinking quickly, I jumped to my feet and held my fists up. "It's over, Kristen. I'm not letting you kill another person."

"Kill her, Daniel. I'll go get Angie ready for her big finale." Kristen walked off, while Daniel stood, frozen. I could see the real him trying to break out. He was having a mental battle with himself.

"Daniel, please don't do this," I said quickly. "You can over-throw her!"

He didn't respond. I didn't really expect him to, anyway. He looked at the ground, biting his lower lip and clenching his fists. I could practically see the battle unfolding in his eyes.

"Daniel..." He looked up at me. For the first time in a long time, his eyes were pleading for freedom; freedom I couldn't give without his help.

"Kenna," he began and I smiled. I lowered my defense stance. Big mistake. The second I let my guard down, he was on top of me, forcing my weak body to the ground. His fingers wrapped around my neck and he squeezed.

"What's wrong with you?" I wheezed, sucking in as much air as I could. "Why are you doing this?"

He didn't respond. I could only see his true motive in his eyes; to kill me. I decided not to struggle, something I hoped would confuse him. If he let his guard down for a second, I could break free. I kept still, breathing harshly.

"You're not a killer," I growled. "I heard you talking to Kristen. If you love someone as much as you love Angie, you wouldn't put her through that kind of pain." My airways were becoming more and more restricted. "I trust you!"

Daniel looked into my eyes, still not backing down. "I love Kristen more..."

"No, you don't!" I whimpered.

A shriek rang out as Kristen struggled with Angie. Her wrists were bound together and so were her ankles. A gag that used to muffle her words was now hanging like a necklace around Angie's neck. Daniel looked up to view the source of the noise. When he saw Kristen hurting Angie, he frowned.

"Kristen?" he asked and that was just the sign I needed. I placed my feet on Daniel's chest and kicked him off of me. He landed on the ground, growling in pain. "You imbecile," he shouted and I turned towards Kristen. She was forcing Angie to the ground. The only way I could save her was by tackling my 'friend'. It was a risk I was willing to take.

I darted across the bridge to where Kristen stood. Before I could tackle, I heard a sharp THWIP! And a stinging sensation attacked my neck. My hand traced the pain to its origin and I pulled out a small dart. Tranquilizer.

I collapsed, my cheek quickly introducing itself to the cold, wet road. I groaned in pain as the tranquilizer settled in. The world spun in and out of focus. I could hear Angie's cries grow louder as she was being hauled away by Daniel. I wanted to help, but my limbs refused to move.

"No," I whispered.

"Kill her!" Kristen demanded. This was it; Angie was going to die because of me. I closed my eyes, counting the remaining seconds I had of reality and of what Angie had left to live.

_Three...Two...One..._

A loud gunshot rang out and I lost my focus. I heard the rough cry of a man, probably Daniel, and the scream of a woman, most likely Angie.

Anything else beyond that point was blurred. My only thought;

_At least I'll be unconscious when they kill me._


	17. Chapter 17

**Second to last chapter!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-Oryt**  
**Hello! :D Haha! I love the awkward spacing! :D Glad you're liking the story and don't worry too much about the audition. I really don't need the actors until the animation itself is done. I have finished writing the script for PART 1, and am working on PART 2. There's really no rush. :) Though, I would prefer to have it sometime next week. Thank you! :D**

**-Maltara101**  
**Kai with a chainsaw = Gold! :D Haha, I will do it! :D And I can't tell you anything about who is going to die or something like that. :) And Keitnna FTW! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**-mozzi-girl (Such. A. Beast.)**  
**Thank you and thank you! I'm actually excited about Cause 4 Death, especially since it's based off of the apocalypse. :) And the picture was awesome! Keep drawing! I love viewing your art! :D Thank you for reading and reviewing. You're such a beast! :D**

**So, I finished this story. I will be posting the finale tomorrow and here's the problem-Though I don't think you can really call it a problem. There might be a sequel to this story because I just cannot settle on an ending. I had to rewrite this chapter 6 times because every ending I came up with was just too...Bleh. I will not, however, be writing the sequel until Cause 4 Death is finished. I will be working on Fable of Death sometime soon and I might actually speed it up a little. **

**I just got an X-Box in my room and I decided to play Fable 3 again and I realized that I messed up...A lot. But that's okay, I'm crafting it into a different story. **

**Hehe, I like how my homework for Fable of Death is to play a game and write about it. :)**

**I also apologize if Daniel acts a little weird and it gets confusing. I'll explain at the end so I don't spoil anything.**

**Anyways! Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Kristen howled in pain as a bullet embedded itself in her shoulder. She fell backwards, causing me to turn and lose my grip on Angie. She ran towards her savior and hid behind him. When my eyes met with the man's, an eerie recognition filled the air.

"Kenna was right," Keith snarled, "you were involved in the killings." He raised his gun up and aimed for my heart. "Where is she? Where's Kenna?"

I was frozen in fear. "K-Keith?" I muttered. Obviously this upset him even more. I felt like I had been snapped out of a trance, completely dazed and unknowing of what was happening all around me. I scanned the area frantically. Kristen was still on the ground, applying pressure to her wound. On the far side of the bridge where my car was, a figure was lying next to it. Keith followed my gaze and gasped. He ran over to aid my sister as I examined the situation. My wife was terrified of me, my old girlfriend was lying on the road, a bullet wound in her shoulder, and my sister was either dead or knocked out.

What. Happened?

**Keith's P.O.V**

I lifted Kenna's head up. She was breathing, which was a great thing, but she didn't look too good. Her face was pale. I gently opened her eyes, seeing that her pupils were dilated. She was drugged with something. Hopefully it wasn't an overdose.

"Kenna, wake up," I said, nudging her softly. "Please?"

She groaned lightly and her head lolled to another side. I grabbed my radio from my side and held down a red button.

"We have a detective down at the Golden Gate Bridge and a suspected serial killer along with her little lab rat, Daniel Fallon. Send back-up immediately!"

"10-4," the receiver nodded and I stood up, glancing towards Daniel and Kristen.

Kristen was still on the ground, holding her shoulder and gritting her teeth. I couldn't believe the outcome of all of this, and I bet Jeremy and Blaise would act the same. As I approached the two, Daniel took a seat, leaning against the barrier of the bridge, still piecing together the pieces in his mind. Kristen had finally decided to sit up and she sent me a glare.

"What do you want," she hissed. "Aren't you satisfied enough?"

"I need to ask you two a couple of questions," I grumbled. "You two are obviously involved in the case and I watched as you attempted to murder Angie Fallon. What is going on?"

"I want a lawyer," Kristen shouted. "And I want to report police brutality!"

I shook my head and focused on Daniel. "What about you, buddy? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I...I don't know what's going on," Daniel muttered, hanging his head. "One minute, I'm with Angie having the time of my life, and the next...I'm getting ready to murder her and Kenna." He looked up at me sadly. "Is she okay...Kenna?"

"She'll live," I replied gruffly, "if the ambulance gets here on time. But what do you mean you don't know what's going on? You've been acting weird since you came home from the honeymoon and since then, you've been nothing but distant."

By the look Daniel gave me, I knew I could no longer reach him. I sighed and was about to walk over to where Kenna was when I heard Kristen pull herself to her feet. I turned around and saw her cruel smirk. She no longer cradled her wound, but instead looked more powerful than before.

"My Mistress will punish you in due time," she growled, "and so will my brothers and sisters. But for now..." She revealed a small remote from her pocket. "My friend, Andy, is on the other side of this bridge waiting for my arrival. Once I press this button..." she indicated a prominent purple button in the center, "The bridge will explode, killing everyone in under a minute." She gently clicked the button and tossed the remote into the murky waters below. "Oh, and if you want to capture me, but lose everyone else, then go ahead." With that stated, she took off, disappearing into the fog. It was a no-brainer.

I gripped Daniel's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Get off the bridge now. I'll go get Kenna and Angie."

Daniel didn't speak. He ran towards my cruiser and I joined Angie's side. She, hearing the conversation, hauled Kenna and placed her arm around her shoulder. I copied this and we sped down the bridge. I silently cursed myself for letting Kristen go, but I know I would've killed myself if I abandoned my friends.

Just as we set foot on solid ground, the center of the bridge burst into flames, creating a rather small explosion that still would have killed us if we stayed put. Police cars, ambulances, and a firetruck pulled up to the scene not long after. Mal and Natara tackled Daniel in a hug and joined Kenna as she was rushed away in an ambulance. Daniel, who had stayed behind for questioning, decided that he would much rather be put in a holding cell and wait until tomorrow to begin the interrogation. Angie was also questioned and was later sent home with her very worried, yet very happy parents.

Joe Bartaugh walked up to me and smiled. "You did a good thing today, Kid," he said and slapped my back.

"Thanks for the tip," I said with an appreciative smile. "If it weren't for you, both Kenna and Angie would've been dead."

"No problem," Joe replied. "You better go get some sleep. It's been a rough night and I'm sure your parents would like to know that you're okay."

"Um, yeah," I replied, nodding, "I should do that. Thanks Officer. I'll see you tomorrow." I stepped away from Joe and headed towards my car. I was stopped by several officers who wanted to interrogate, but I politely shoved them away.

As I drove away from burning bridge, I couldn't help but think of Kenna. She was going to be alright, I knew at least that...But that didn't stop me from driving to the hospital to double check.

* * *

**So, basically, Daniel was the first one to successfully snap out of Genevieve's trance, which was put on by Kristen. I didn't want Daniel to be known as only the bad guy, so I did that. Thank you and sorry if that got a little confusing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**You're welcome. :)**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**-maltararox21**  
**Aw, thank you! I really appreciate that and I'm so glad that you're understanding and liking the story! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**

**-BreezyFan**  
**Thank goodness. I thought it was just a bit too confusing. I realized that this story was starting to look a little bit like Cross My Heart and I did not intend for it to turn out that way, so I did that instead. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really do appreciate it!**

**-No one heehee**  
**Thank you and I'm glad you want a sequel! :) I wonder that same thing too! There are so many good writers on this board. I think you'll like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**-Maltara101**  
**Yeah, I can't imagine how it is to lose a child to something like that. They will appear more in the sequel, if I do make one. :) And yes, Kai with a chainsaw. :) I actually have a couple of chapters finished, but I'm going to wait on it. :) Thank you for liking Fable of Death! I will be working on that soon because I just got a new idea. (Thank you Fable 3!) Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D It means a lot!**

**-mozzi-girl (Beast!)**  
**Keith is great, isn't he. :) And I know this is odd, but Joe is probably one of my favorite characters. I don't exactly know why...He just is. :) Yay! And I really do like your art. :) Thank you for reading this story and Fable of Death! :D You're such a beast! :D**

**This is the last chapter, but like I said, there might be a sequel. **

**Fable of Death will be updated soon, I just got to get writing. **

**Auditions are still open and will be until I finish the animation. Then I'll have to speed things up a bit. :)**

**I didn't take time to edit today mainly because I just want to officially end this story and move on. **

**I'm going to work on Fable and possibly make two new story covers.**

**Thank you! :D And please enjoy!**

* * *

**Kenna's P.O.V**

Ever since I was little, I despised hospitals. That's why I tried to stay out of trouble. I never broke a bone, I never had any major health problems, and so on. So, waking up in a hospital bed surrounded by a couple of nurses taking blood...Well, I almost flipped out. Thankfully my dad was right by my side.

"Dad?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I couldn't exactly remember what had happened. My head was spinning and every part of me was sore. I noticed a few cuts and scrapes on my hands.

"Hey Kenna," he greeted softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck," I replied quietly. "Where's Mom?"

"You know how she is with hospitals," Dad said, smirking. "She went to get Jay Lynn from home."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I in here?"

He smiled and responded by setting a newspaper in my lap. As soon as the nurses left my side, I picked it up and read the front cover.

_Golden Gate Bridge Explodes: Leaving One Hospitalized_

_After going out to apprehend a killer by herself, Kenna Fallon is knocked cold and her partner in crime, Keith Ferrell comes to the rescue, saving Daniel Fallon, Kenna's older brother, and Angie Fallon -Daniel's wife- from the explosion. Detective Ferrell states that Kristen Redbird, daughter of Detectives Blaise and Jeremy Redbird of the SFPD, was responsible for this act. He also informs police crew that there was another man who helped set off the bridge and who ran away with Redbird._

_Suspected of at least two murders, Kristen is now a Most Wanted. If you have any information..._

I set the newspaper down and sighed.

"Blaise and Jeremy are heartbroken," my dad muttered. "Almost everyone who knew Kristen is."

"What about Daniel?" I asked, looking up at him. My dad smiled slightly.

"He's off the hook," he replied. "He's going into some intensive therapy, but I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Angie?"

"She's traumatized, but she'll also be taking therapy with Daniel."

"Keith?"

My dad's smile grew and he stood up. "I'll let him tell you himself," he answered and exited the room. Shortly after, Keith half walked, half ran in and smiled.

"Thank goodness," he called and pulled me into a tight embrace, which I tried to return. However, my sore muscles protested. "You're okay."

He released me from his bear hug and took a seat next to me. I smiled at him.

"I hope you were rewarded for what you did," I stated. "You saved at least three lives."

"I got a medal out of it," Keith replied with a smile. "And so did you."

"What?" I asked, sitting up a little straighter and Keith revealed a shiny medallion. It looked like a smaller circle placed on top of an X. It was light blue with the words, _American Police Hall of Fame. _He dropped in it my hand so I could get a better look at it.

"It's the Criminal Investigation Award, for solving who was behind the murders of Kiara Holland and JesseAnne Grande."

"But Kristen got away," I informed and set the medal down.

"But we know who did it," Keith said and placed his hand on top of mine. "And knowing is right up there with doing."

I laughed lightly and held his hand in mine. "Thank you," I said once it was quiet once more. "Thank you for saving my life."

"I had to," Keith responded quietly. "I didn't want to lose you."

I felt my cheeks burn as he said this. He smiled at my blush and leaned towards me. My heartbeat quickened and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to push him away, so I simply did what I wanted to; I kissed Keith Ferrell.

It's hard to describe a kiss exactly. Some say fireworks, while others feel like they're in paradise. Let's just say, mine was both.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer and our kiss deepened. When we finally pulled away, I didn't release my grip on him. He placed his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile now," he said and I laughed. We set in for another kiss when my mom burst through the doors, Jay Lynn behind her. Keith and I ignored them and I could have sworn I heard a,

"Well, it's about time!" from Jay Lynn.

-C.O.D-

I entered in the precinct after a few days of rest. Keith instantly greeted me with a hug, acting like it had been ages since we last saw each other, when really it was only 16 hours. My dad approved of our relationship, but told us to keep it professional if we still wanted to be partners.

"It looks like I'll be filling in Daniel's place until he recovers," I said, beaming.

"And when he does recover," Keith asked, pulling away.

"Well, we still have to capture Kristen," I stated, "and after all...This is _my _case."

"Looks like we'll be partners for awhile, Fallon," Keith said, smirking playfully.

I opened my mouth to make a witty comeback, when my father approached us. He handed a case file to Keith and shook his head. "We have news on Kristen's whereabouts. I hope you two are ready for a road trip."

My jaw dropped slightly. _Road trip?_

Keith looked further into the file and frowned. "Oh no," he said, shaking his head. "I am not going back to Texas."

"Texas? Back? Wait...You've been there before?" I asked and he nodded.

"I was born there."

~FIN~ To be continued?

* * *

**Okay, so first; I absolutely hate writing romance scenes, so I apologize for that.**

**And second, I did some research on Police Medals, so if you happen to know more about it than I do, please feel free to share. :) Thank you!**


End file.
